Le prix du sang
by Syriane
Summary: "En donnant une seule et unique nouvelle chance à Regina, Emma pourrait tout changer. Mais la reine est-elle prête à s'abandonner ?" Réécriture à partir de l'ép 16, The Miller's Daugther. EN PAUSE.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, et merci à toi de t'intéresser à cette fic ! Déjà, si tu n'as pas regardé OUAT jusqu'à l'épisode 16 de la saison 2, fuis à toutes jambes ! Alerte aux spoilers.

Ensuite, si tu as été bien déprimé/traumatisé/enragé/choqué par cet épisode, cette fic est faite pour toi. C'est triste à dire, mais l'inspiration m'a été donnée par ce total bordel familial ainsi que par la direction tordue que prend la série - même si j'ai encore un peu d'espoir que la suite ait du sens.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, les crédits vont à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis. La couverture appartient à .

Je ne sais pas encore si je continuerai cette fic, à vrai dire, puisque je l'écris pour les fans français de ce pairing plus que pour moi-même. Je verrai donc si ça plait !

Et le rating M est pour plus tard (désolée !).

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Emma resta un instant confuse, l'épée levée devant elle, pointée vers un ennemi imaginaire. Elle ne menaçait que les arbres, constata-t-elle avec effarement. Se tournant vers Neal, ils échangèrent un regard ébahi. C'était donc aussi simple que cela, de se faire mettre hors jeu ? En vérité, Emma se doutait depuis un moment qu'il était futile de vouloir s'opposer à Cora … et à Regina, bien que plutôt elle était parvenue à la maîtriser. C'était s'en prendre à bien plus puissant que soi. La futilité de leur tentative fit soupirer la jeune femme, et ses épaules ainsi que son épée s'abaissèrent. Neal semblait aussi dépité qu'elle, mais il y avait également un pli d'inquiétude à son front. Il craignait qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard, que son père ait succombé soit à sa blessure soit par la main de Cora.

«** Je suppose que nous marchons ? Ou bien tu peux nous y ramener ... par magie ?** », demanda-t-il, l'air perplexe.

Elle connaissait sa méfiance à l'égard des arts de la sorcellerie. Sans répondre, elle ferma les yeux et tâcha de se concentrer sur ce que Monsieur Gold lui avait dit plus tôt. Ses émotions devaient la guider … seulement, elle ne parvenait à ressentir guère plus qu'une vague inquiétude pour ses parents et une grande incompréhension vis-à-vis de la complexité de la situation. Ce n'était pas suffisant, se rendit-elle compte, d'autant que le cadre dans lequel ils se trouvaient ne lui évoquait strictement rien.

« **On marche** », finit-elle par affirmer, joignant le geste à la parole sans attendre Neal.

Celui-ci tâcha de la rattraper, plutôt surpris par son attitude, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire – il la sentait d'humeur méchante et n'était pas spécialement amateur des répliques salées qu'Emma maîtrisait à la perfection.

Les minutes passèrent, le silence entre eux s'alourdissant de plus en plus alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher. Au détour du sentier, un bruit inattendu les fit sursauter ensemble ; se tournant en même temps, ils virent un pauvre lapin détaler comme si sa vie en dépendait. Emma baissa alors les yeux sur la main de Neal, tendue devant elle de façon protective. Il s'était avancé et formait un bouclier avec son corps, visiblement décidé à prendre soin de son ancienne petite amie. D'un geste brutal, la jeune femme repoussa sa main et recula d'un pas, gêné par cette intrusion dans son espace personnel. Elle lui jeta un bref regard, qui cependant contenait un avertissement très clair.

«** Quoi ?** »

Neal paraissait éberlué par son comportement. Il la fixa un moment, les yeux ronds. Puis il commença à comprendre sa réaction et croisa les bras en soupirant.

« **Tu ne m'as toujours pas pardonné, je suppose ?** »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, mais il était évident que son expression se durcissait au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait :

« **Je te rappele que je n'avais aucune envie de venir ici. Si père n'avait pas été blessé, et si tu n'avais pas été ... en danger, je n'aurais jamais mis les pieds à Storybrooke.** »

En voyant l'expression outrée d'Emma, il regretta aussitôt ses mots.

« **Je veux dire, si tu n'avais pas ...** »

C'était trop tard. La jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, et avant même qu'elle réfléchisse à ce qu'elle faisait, une fumée blanche commença à l'entourer, dans laquelle elle disparut rapidement.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

La magie n'était donc pas aussi délicate que cela à maîtriser, songea-t-elle tandis qu'elle rouvrait les yeux devant le magasin de Monsieur Gold. Sa rancune et son indignation avait suffi à l'emmener là où elle voulait. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle songea à l'expression qu'avait dût avoir Neal. C'était une sensation particulièrement satisfaisante, de maîtriser ainsi ses déplacements, mais à laquelle elle ne s'attarda pas. Se précipitant à l'intérieur du magasin, elle rejoignit l'arrière-boutique en s'attendant à ce que la bataille fasse encore rage, ou même à ce que Rumpelstiltskin soit déjà mort – ce qui, à vrai dire, ne l'aurait contrarié que peu.

Mais le spectacle face auquel elle se trouva était bien loin de ses attentes. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce, au centre de laquelle Regina serrait le corps visiblement inanimé de sa mère contre elle. Des sanglots incontrôlés lui échappaient, qui laissèrent Emma sans voix. Jamais elle n'avait vu la puissante femme dans un état comme celui-ci. Relevant les yeux de cette vision déroutante, elle rendit à Monsieur Gold le regard inquisiteur qu'il lui adressait. Debout et appuyé sur sa canne, il était l'image même de la confiance. Toute trace d'agonie avait quitté ses traits.

« **Où sont mes parents ?** », demanda Emma, brisant un silence que jusqu'alors ne troublaient que les pleurs de la reine.

Une deuxième paire d'yeux se fixa sur elle, et elle se sentit transpercée par la haine contenue dans le regard de Regina.

« **Partis. Comme les lâches qu'ils sont** », cracha-t-elle en réponse.

La blonde s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais se rendit soudain compte qu'elle faisait face aux deux plus puissants sorciers de ce monde.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » interrogea-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

À nouveau, les deux billes sombres la fixèrent, mais elle parvint cette fois à supporter leur profondeur. Aucune réponse ne vint cependant, et quand Regina baissa à nouveau les yeux sur le corps de Cora, Emma perçut un instant l'immense rupture cachée au fond de ses pupilles. Elle en fut si surprise qu'elle douta de ce qu'elle avait vu. La reine tenta de se redresser. Elle empoigna le corps inanimé contre elle et voulut se mettre sur pieds, mais ses genoux cédèrent à nouveau tandis qu'un nouveau sanglot secouait ses épaules.

« **Attends, je vais...**, commença Emma, s'avançant pour l'aider.  
**- Ne t'approches pas.** »

Le ton était sans appel, plus cassant encore que quand elle avait ordonné à Emma de ne pas lui parler, avant qu'elles ne se battent. Se souvenant soudain de la magie de Regina cherchant à l'étouffer et de la désagréable sensation qu'avait suscitée l'expérience, la blonde recula aussitôt.

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » répéta-t-elle d'un ton presque suppliant, mais déjà l'air se saturait de magie et un nuage indigo apparaissait autour de la reine et de sa mère.

Emma serra les dents pour ne pas essayer de la retenir, et attendit que l'étrange silhouette disparaisse. Puis elle se tourna vers Monsieur Gold. L'homme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, observant la scène avec une curiosité qu'il ne cherchait pas même à masquer.

« **Dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé.** »

La jeune femme tentait d'avoir l'air sûre d'elle, mais elle savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas d'ordre à recevoir d'elle. Elle était presque soulagée de ne pas avoir eut à remplir sa promesse de le garder en vie. Visiblement, quelqu'un d'autre s'en était occupé à sa place...

« **Emma, je croyais que nous en étions déjà au tutoiement ?** » répondit-il.

Son sourire était parfait, seul le rire contenu dans ses yeux dévoilait la noirceur de sa satisfaction. Elle remarqua cependant qu'il n'avait pas l'air aussi confiant qu'à son habitude. Quelque chose l'avait déboussolé. Il tâcha de gommer l'effarement de ses traits, remplacé par un rictus moqueur. Avançant d'un pas vers Emma, sa canne frappant doucement sur le sol, il ajouta :

« **J'ai crainte que ta mère ne comprenne bientôt ce que coûte réellement la magie.** »

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Merci d'avoir lu. Si vous avez aimé, pensez à laisser une review - c'est en fonction des réactions que je continuerai ou non :). xoxo


	2. Ce qui est mien

J'ai eut le plaisir (et la surprise) de recevoir des reviews très rapidement. Un grand merci à vous !

Je tiens à préciser que bien qu'à partir de ce chapitre l'histoire prend une direction forcément différente de OUAT, il est possible qu'à l'avenir je tire des éléments de la série pour les faire intervenir dans cette fiction. Pourquoi ? Pour le plaisir de réparer les scénarios frustrants et d'exprimer mon amour à ce personnage qu'à moitié compris par ses propres créateurs qu'est Regina. Mais également parce que, bien qu'ayant déjà les grandes lignes de la façon dont je compte mettre Swan Queen en scène, j'aime l'idée de les mettre à l'épreuve avec tous les obstacles que certains pensent insurmontables...

En parlant de cela, je tiens à dire que j'ai un respect total pour les scénaristes malgré mon désaccord avec certain de leurs choix. J'apprécie également tous les acteurs, y compris ceux jouant des personnages que je risque de mettre durement en lumière (comme Snow, Neal et Gold). J'espère, en vous expliquant cela, éviter tout message de haine inutile et mal placé.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, les crédits vont à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Storybrooke avait changé, depuis qu'Emma était partie. Sur le chemin du retour chez les Charming, elle s'en rendit compte brutalement. L'air n'était plus le même : il était emprunt de ce qu'elle reconnaissait à présent comme de la magie. Elle n'était pas sûre de bien savoir ce que cela signifiait. Ou bien était-ce simplement qu'elle ne remarquait qu'à présent cet état des faits, auquel elle était autrefois insensible ? La magie était-elle en train de prendre le contrôle de ses sens ? Elle se rappelait nettement l'agréable sensation de puissance prodiguée par son utilisation, et une pointe d'inquiétude lui tirailla le ventre.

Il y avait cependant bien plus angoissant. La situation actuelle semblait si tirée par les cheveux qu'elle commençait presque à regretter l'ambiance embarrassante de New York et les remarques acerbes d'Henry. Tandis qu'elle se remémorait l'étrange réunion de famille, une image lui vint soudain celle de Monsieur Gold repoussant Henry presque avec violence. L'étrangeté d'une réaction pareille avait laissé Emma perplexe mais ne l'avait pas dérangé outre mesure. Après ce à quoi elle venait d'assister et en se remémorant le sourire satisfait de l'homme, elle comprit qu'il en savait décidément bien plus qu'il ne laissait en paraître, et prit la décision de garder son fils aussi loin du sorcier que possible.

Mais tandis qu'elle tournait la clé dans la serrure et poussait la porte de l'appartement, c'est nez à nez avec Neal qu'elle se retrouva. Surpris, l'homme fit la grimace comme après une gorgée de café trop fort, et s'éloigna en vitesse. Henry et Ruby étaient attablés tandis que David et Snow étaient hors de vue. « **Que s'est-il passé ?** », questionna la jeune femme en fermant la porte. Ruby lui adressa un sourire gêné et s'apprêtait à répondre quand Henry la devança : « **Snow nous a sauvé** », affirma-t-il en hochant le menton, l'air sûr de lui. «** Mais encore ?** », répondit Emma. Comme personne ne répondait, elle fixa Ruby de manière insistante, et la louve lui indiqua l'étage du menton.

La jeune blonde s'étonnait de les voir traiter le sujet comme un véritable tabou. La bataille, les manigances et les histoires dignes de contes de fée n'avait pourtant jamais été un secret dans la famille. Poussant la porte avec hésitation, elle entra dans sa chambre et se retrouva à nouveau face à une scène des plus étranges. Sa mère pleurait. Ce n'était pas les mêmes sanglots que ceux de Regina. Snow pleurait doucement et tentait d'étouffer le son au creux de ses mains. David l'entourait d'un bras protecteur et ne cessait de lui répéter des mots réconfortants : « **Ce n'est pas ta faute … Tu as fait le bon choix. C'était le seul moyen de l'arrêter. **»

« **Que s'est-il passé ?** » La voix d'Emma claqua désagréablement dans l'air, brisant l'atmosphère feutrée de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression de poser cette question pour la centième fois. Ses parents la fixèrent comme si elle venait de dire une atrocité. David se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers, lui expliquant en même temps : « **Rumpelstilskin a donné à Snow une bougie permettant de sauver une âme en en volant une autre. Elle est ensuite allée prendre le cœur de Cora, a utilisé la bougie puis a convaincu Regina de remettre le cœur de sa mère... en place.** » Bien que l'histoire avait quelques lacunes, Emma ne tarda pas à comprendre. Elle s'arrêta au milieu des marches, manquant de tomber et demanda d'une voix incrédule : «** Regina a tué sa propre mère ?** » David acquiesça. La grimace que fit Emma était sans équivoque, mais il enchaîna : « **Ta mère regrette son geste. C'était pourtant la seule solution.** »

Emma grimaça à nouveau et retint sa langue. Dire à son père que sa mère avait agi comme une idiote n'était pas exactement la meilleure chose à faire. Ils finirent de descendre, accueillis par un Henry étrangement joyeux, si bien qu'Emma suspecta qu'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Et peut-être était-ce aussi bien ainsi. Il vint se blottir contre sa mère et lui lança : « **Nous sommes en sécurité maintenant.** » Emma acquiesça, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Bien qu'elle soit heureuse de voir qu'il avait cessé de lui en vouloir, elle gardait fraîchement en mémoire le regard débordant de haine de Regina et les paroles menaçantes de Monsieur Gold.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

« **Emma ?** » La jeune femme sursauta. Elle se redressa d'un coup, manquant de tomber du lit et répondit : « **Hein, quoi ?** » Neal était assis au bord du matelas. Il lui fit signe de parler moins fort, désignant Henry qui dormait sur l'autre oreiller. Emma soupira : « **Tu es encore là ?** » Elle se rendit compte un peu tardivement du poison contenu dans ses mots et se mordit la lèvre, mais le mal était déjà fait. Blessé, l'homme se redressa. « **Je suppose. J'ai l'impression de devoir … Je n'ai pas envie de laisser Henry. Je viens à peine de le retrouver.** » Les yeux d'Emma s'arrondirent de surprise, et elle répliqua aussitôt, aussi bas qu'elle put : « **Le retrouver ? C'était avant de me faire enfermer qu'il fallait y penser.  
**- **Je ne savais pas.**  
-** Comme si ça changeait quelque chose. Tu étais de toute façon beaucoup trop occupé à protéger ma « destinée » pour rester avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?**  
- **Emma … Il s'agit de mon fils aussi.** »

En voyant l'expression de panique et de douleur apparaissant sur les traits de la jeune femme, il comprit avoir à nouveau fait une erreur. Emma ne pouvait supporter qu'on se donne ainsi un droit sur son enfant. Les poings serrés, elle lui dit d'une voix aussi froide que la glace : « **Ce n'est pas ton fils. C'est le mien.** »

Et brusquement, elle comprit. Comme une lame invisible venant la cueillir au ventre, elle réalisa ce qu'était cette sensation que suscitait Neal chez elle, ce malaise depuis qu'Henry s'était trouvé un père. C'était donc cela que de voir un autre s'imposer, prendre la place du parent, qu'on a auparavant acquis difficilement. Elle avait dû prendre sur elle pour s'occuper d'Henry, elle avait dû faire face à Regina, elle avait dû combattre son envie irrépressible de fuir ses responsabilités et de retrouver l'agréable liberté d'une vie inconstante.

Emma revit alors le visage de celle à qui elle avait imposé cette épreuve qu'elle vivait à présent. Elle se souvint de la colère animant Regina les premiers jours, de sa fausse diplomatie et de ses manigances, de ses menaces à peine voilées. Elle se souvint également du jour où, croyant Regina coupable du meurtre d'Archie, elle avait affirmé être la seule mère d'Henry. Mais la reine n'avait jamais voulu de mal à son fils, elle n'avait peut-être même jamais rien voulu d'autre que de vivre en paix. Il était logique que dès qu'Emma s'était introduite à Storybrooke, elle s'était sentie menacée dans sa condition de mère.

Quoi de plus naturel que de répondre à une invasion par les armes ? Surtout quand on savait que la reine était autrefois une puissante conquérante. La compréhension d'Emma s'arrêtait cependant là. Elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui pardonner le reste de ses actes. Pourtant, ce passé-là n'était que chimères aux yeux de la jeune femme, que de vagues histoires racontées par Henry et que sa mémoire déjà avait effacée.

« **Emma ?** » Neal était confus. Il la regarda se lever, puis enfiler une veste et des bottes. « **Où est-ce que tu vas ?** » Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, commençant à sortir quand elle s'arrêta pour lui dire : « **Échanger quelques mots avec ton père.** » Il s'apprêtait à protester, mais la voix d'Emma se fit cassante : « **Que personne ne me rejoigne. Spécialement Henry.** » Elle refit un pas à l'intérieur et pointa un doigt menaçant sur son ancien amant. « **Neal, je t'assure que si mon fils approche ton père à moins d'un kilomètre, j'aurai ta tête sur une pique.** » Elle était partie avant qu'il puisse répliquer.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Fermé, indiquait le panneau sur la porte. Emma fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas le genre de Gold de fermer pendant la journée, il ne pouvait qu'être occupé à des activités peu rassurantes. Elle baissa les yeux sur la serrure. La magie était-elle un recours sur lequel elle pouvait commencer à s'appuyer ? Décidant qu'elle en avait eut sa dose pour un moment, elle envoya un bon coup de pied dans la porte, qui céda. Il était grand temps qu'elle en sache plus sur le passé du grand-père de son fils (what the fuck ?).

Elle ne fit qu'un pas à l'intérieur. Sa vision s'obscurcit brusquement, et les murs autour d'elle se troublèrent. Quand ils redevinrent solides, elle n'était plus dans la boutique de Gold mais dans un endroit bien plus sombre. Face à elle, un cercueil en bois massif trônait. Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'accoutumer à la pénombre, et comprit enfin où elle se trouvait : dans le sanctuaire de la reine, là où Henry prétendait qu'elle gardait tous les cœurs qu'elle avait volé à de pauvres innocents. Emma n'avait jamais vraiment craint Regina, mais quand elle vit la femme contourner le cercueil et se diriger vers elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'inquiétude.

« **Miss Swan, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** » Bien que la reine tentait de garder sa voix ferme et imposante, Emma reconnut une note dissonante dans sa question. « **Venue admirer votre incroyable succès ?** » La jeune blonde secoua vigoureusement la tête, mais Regina arrivait déjà près d'elle et son expression était tout sauf amicale. Vêtue de sombre de la tête au pied, son habituel ensemble de femme d'affaire avait été remplacé par une robe en velours qu'Emma devina lourde et dont l'ourlet tombait presque à ses pieds. Emma resta un moment sans voix, incapable de répondre tant elle était désarmée par la situation.

«** Je ne sais pas, je … Je suis entrée chez Gold, et tout à coup j'étais … ici ?** », balbutia Emma. L'expression de Regina resta la même, implacable et froide. « **Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes arrivée ici par magie** **?** » Emma acquiesça aussitôt. Sous son regard effaré, elle vit la reine commencer à sourire de façon plutôt inquiétante. «** Quelle occasion** », souffla-t-elle. Mais son sourire s'évanouit aussitôt, et c'est à cet instant qu'Emma remarqua les sillons humides tracés sur ses joues. Le maquillage ayant coulé y avait laissé des marques sombres par endroit. Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à présenter ses condoléances ou quelque chose s'en rapprochant, mais la reine la devança : «** Dites à Snow White qu'elle va mourir.** » L'ordre était simple, la voix sans appel. La jeune femme fixa la reine comme si celle-ci était folle, ce qui n'était pas loin d'être vrai.

« **Regina. C'est stupide, écoutez, ce n'est pas Mary Margaret qui a tué votre …** » Avant qu'elle n'ait finit sa phrase, la reine était sur elle. D'un geste presque distrait, elle l'envoya voler contre le mur de la crypte. Emma essaya de se redresser mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait une côte cassée. Elle avait très bien compris le message, et s'attendait à ce que Regina l'éjecte de la crypte. Mais à sa grande surprise, la voix de la reine s'éleva à nouveau, basse et menaçante : « **J'ai changé d'avis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aller chercher Snow de sa tanière.** » Un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses pupilles sombres baissées sur Emma : « **Il existe un excellent moyen de la convaincre de venir se rendre.** » Elle leva une main au dessus de la jeune femme, et celle-ci sentit un étau se serrer soudain autour de son corps.

La panique envahit Emma. Elle laissa celle-ci prendre le contrôle de ses émotions, sachant très bien quelle utilisation en faire. Puis elle la laissa se tourner en une détermination farouche à s'échapper. Sa volonté vint se heurter à celle de Regina, qui fronça les sourcils, surprise par cette résistance. Le combat magique ne dura que quelques instants, mais il parut durer une éternité pour Emma, qui sentait ses forces s'enfuir à toute vitesse. Enfin, les liens invisibles cédèrent et elle se leva d'un bond. Se transporter hors de la crypte aurait été le plus sûr, mais elle doutait d'avoir assez d'énergie pour le faire et se contenta donc de courir. Sur quelques mètres, elle crut qu'elle allait y parvenir.

Les escaliers étaient là, mais son espoir de s'échapper s'évanouit lorsque des bras puissants se refermèrent sur elle. Ayant laissé tomber la magie au profit d'une méthode plus classique, Regina resserra encore son emprise sur Emma. La jeune femme sentit sa côte brisée protester de douleur. Un soupire satisfait vint lui chatouiller l'oreille, et la reine murmura : « **Une impression de déjà vu ?** » Emma comprit alors. C'était de cette façon qu'Emama l'avait saisi la veille. Comme une enfant à l'orgueil blessé, Regina se vengeait. Emma se détendit brusquement, comprenant que si elle avait souhaité la tuer, elle l'aurait déjà fait.

En quelques instants, elle analysa la situation. Regina comptait l'utiliser pour attirer Snow. Mais pour l'instant, celle-ci n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Emma n'avait donc qu'à trouver un moyen de détourner la reine de ses projets avant qu'elle ne les mette en œuvre. Regina lui tira les bras dans le dos avant de lui lier les poignets, ramenant Emma à la réalité. Puis elle l'entoura à nouveau de ses bras. La force de la reine laissait Emma pantoise. Elle pouvait la sentir vibrer autour d'elle, cette puissance contenue qui, elle le devinait, l'aurait facilement détruite si elle l'avait voulu. Tandis qu'une brume indigo commençait à les entourer, Emma perçut enfin ce qui la troublait depuis le début. Regina ne la retenait pas comme on retient un otage, mais plutôt comme on étreint un trophée.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Le vieil homme sortit enfin de l'ombre, et savoura sa réussite. Les choses s'étaient déroulées pratiquement comme il l'avait espéré. Il se tourna vers le cercueil, et y déposa une unique rose rouge. Son visage était impassible malgré la tourmente de ses émotions, et malgré les images furtives de l'avenir qu'avaient suscité chez lui la scène à laquelle il avait assisté. Quoi qu'en pense Henry, rien n'était prêt d'être terminé. Cela, Gold en était convaincu.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Merci beaucoup à ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Les reviews font plaisir et permettent de savoir si je prend la bonne direction :). J'aime aussi les suggestions, les conseils, les critiques sur le style... n'hésitez surtout pas. xoxo

PS: J'aimerais aussi savoir si vous préférez des chapitres courts une à deux fois par semaine, ou plus long et moins souvent.


	3. Rien que la lumière

Encore merci à vous tous, et bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs ! À l'unanimité, je continue sur de longs chapitres – enfin, je crois que c'est assez long, là ... ? Faut faire traîner quand même un peu, sinon ça finira trop vite.

À propos du dernier épisode. /SPOILER/ Je commence à haïr la gentille petite fille des Charming, bien sage et effrayée de Regina, qu'est devenue Emma. Où est passée la superbe badass tenant tête à la maire dans la saison 1 ? Sans parler de cette histoire de romance pour Regina à venir avant la fin de la saison 2. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont encore nous sortir comme débile ? En revanche, Lana est aussi époustouflante que d'habitude. /SPOILER/

Certains d'entre vous ont deviné certaines choses. Continuez de théoriser, c'est très chouette !

Ayant écrit la majeure partie de ce chapitre en écoutant Always find me here, de _Transit_, je vous suggère de faire de même en le lisant.

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien, les crédits vont à Adam Horowitz et Edward Kitsis.

**_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_**

L'éveil d'Emma fut plus que douloureux. Elle eut d'abord la sensation désagréable d'avoir été droguée. En voulant se redresser du sol froid, un mal de crâne atroce l'en découragea. Regina l'avait frappé à la tempe. Elle était incapable de se rappeler comment les choses s'étaient déroulées. Après qu'elles soient arrivées dans l'un des salons du manoir, c'était le noir complet. Avec quoi avait-elle frappé ? Levant la main pour se toucher la tête, Emma sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts.

La jeune femme gémit de consternation. Elle qui avait compté sur les hésitations de Regina pour contrer ses plans, se trouvait désormais en fâcheuse position. Cette femme n'avait pas finit de causer des problèmes. Arrivant enfin à s'asseoir, Emma se traîna jusqu'à un mur proche et détailla des yeux la pièce.

Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer quelques changements étranges. La cheminée, habituellement allumée à tout moment de la journée – si bien qu'Emma suspectait qu'elle ne soit enchantée – était éteinte. La poussière s'était déposée un peu partout dans la pièce, et elle remarqua même plusieurs verres laissés sur la table basse, à coté d'une bouteille de whisky. Tous ces détails confortèrent Emma dans son impression. Regina vivait très mal la perte du contrôle qu'elle avait eut pendant toutes ces années. La folie la guettait-elle ?

Emma offrait un piètre spectacle. Une main appuyée sur ses côtes, l'autre essayant de retirer le sang séché sur son front sans rouvrir la blessure. Elle mit quelques temps à réaliser qu'elle était observée. Adossée avec nonchalance au cadre de la porte, la reine avait quitté sa robe de deuil pour revêtir son traditionnel tailleur et une chemise blanche. Elle resta silencieuse un moment encore, fixant sur Emma un regard indifférent.

« **Vous m'avez l'air fort embêtée, miss Swan.** », finit-elle par lancer. La jeune femme grimaça en réponse, peu encline à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

Avec un effort et en serrant les dents, elle parvint à se lever et traversa la pièce avec une certaine lenteur. Regina ne bougea pas d'un cil, nullement inquiète. Elle finit par dire, sur le ton de l'avertissement :

« **La pièce est fermée par un enchantement. Pas la peine de vouloir jouer les fugueuses.** »

Emma s'en était doutée. Elle n'arrêta pas pour autant sa progression, se laissant finalement tomber dans un fauteuil à quelques mètres de la porte.

« **Regina, écoutes.** »

Avec du retard, elle réalisa qu'elle la tutoyait. Depuis le temps qu'elles se connaissaient, il était peut-être temps, surtout si elle souhaitait mettre la femme en confiance.

« **Ce n'est pas Mary Margaret qui a tué ta mère, c'est monsieur Gold.** »

Elle vit nettement la mâchoire de la reine se serrer et se tendit dans l'attente d'une attaque, mais Regina ne bougea ni ne parla.

«** Il l'a convaincu en jouant sur ses sentiments, et sur le fait qu'il est le grand-père d'Henry.** », enchaîna la blonde.

Emma réalisa qu'elle l'avait su dès l'instant où David lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était évident, il n'y avait aucune autre explication au comportement de Snow. Regina ne réagissait toujours pas. Finalement, elle pointa un doigt accusateur sur Emma :

«** Elle s'est toujours cru innocente, c'est pourquoi tu la penses innocente.** »

Un sourire inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine.

« **Et tu penses l'être aussi. Vous tous. Vous croyez que parce que vous l'avez toujours emporté, que parce que vous avez brisé la malédiction, cela fait de vous des héros ?** »

Elle parut hésiter un instant, avant de reprendre un ton plus bas :

«** Vous ne savez rien du tout, Emma Swan. Rien d'autre que des contes.** »

Sa voix était cassante et n'attendait pas de réponse, et elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Emma se laissa glisser au fond du fauteuil. Qu'avait voulu signifier Regina ? Elle était décidément complètement perdue dans toutes ces histoires. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient sensés être les héros. Après tout, elle avait réussi à libérer la ville entière, à ramener les souvenirs de chacune de ces personnes. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu être une sauveuse, elle ne pouvait regretter ce geste. Seulement, depuis ce jour là, les choses s'étaient enchaînées de façon si étrange... Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas sauvé Regina en utilisant le chapeau magique, tout aurait été bien plus simple.

Mais comme le jour de l'incendie, elle sut qu'elle referait probablement la même chose si le choix lui était à nouveau donné. Ce n'était pas par charité ou même par bonne conscience. Elle ne voyait simplement pas pourquoi Regina n'aurait pas mérité de vivre autant que les autres. Elle tenta de se souvenir de toutes les raisons qu'elle avait de vouloir se débarrasser de la reine. La première, la plus évidente, était la menace qu'elle représentait pour Mary Margaret. La seconde, dont elle commençait sérieusement à douter, était la menace qu'elle représentait pour Henry. Et enfin, il y avait ce passé sombre de reine machiavélique dont elle ne connaissait que les grandes lignes.

Blottie comme elle pouvait, Emma tâcha de la haïr. Elle savait la haine assez puissante pour servir d'arme, voir même pour lui permettre d'utiliser la magie. Elle attisa la flamme de cette colère, et durant un très bref instant cela parut fonctionner. Puis tout s'évanouit et sa rancœur s'éteignit. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'incompréhension envers Regina. Et de la peur, une peur à laquelle elle craignait de se laisser aller. Si elle souhaitait trouver une solution, il allait falloir qu'elle soit forte.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Emma s'éveilla en sursaut, pour la seconde fois en une journée. Son sommeil était fragile et le simple bruit de talons claquant sur le sol avait suffi à l'en faire revenir.

« **Regina ?** », appela-t-elle en voyant la femme s'éloigner.

Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un avait mis une couverture sur elle. Quand la reine se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, Emma comprit.

« **Merci** », lança-t-elle avant que le maire ne disparaisse, mais celle-ci ne daigna pas répondre, sûrement embarrassée par son propre geste.

Quand Emma ferma à nouveau les yeux et se laissa aller à un repos nécessaire, elle réalisa que la couverture était emprunte de l'odeur de Regina, et se sentit paradoxalement bien moins en danger.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Le lendemain, Emma réussit à se lever plus facilement. Elle se servit de l'alcool et d'un mouchoir pour soigner tant bien que mal sa tempe. Sa mauvaise humeur quasi coutumière revint alors au grand galop, et elle commença à râler intérieurement contre sa situation. Pourquoi l'avait-elle frappé ? Pourquoi ne se montrait-elle pas un peu plus souvent ?

Si les choses continuaient ainsi, elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de la faire changer d'avis. Si c'était possible... Le bon point, en revanche, était le temps que Regina prenait à agir. Ce n'était absolument pas dans ses habitudes de laisser traîner ainsi ses objectifs. Emma ne savait pas s'il fallait qu'elle s'en inquiète ou s'en réjouisse.

En fin de matinée, Regina revint enfin. Elle apportait de quoi nourrir sa captive. Sans regarder Emma, elle déposa l'assiette sur la table basse et fit demi-tour. La blonde prit son courage à demain pour demander :

« **Tu ne veux pas manger avec moi** ? »

Regina s'arrêta net puis se retourna. Les sourcils froncés, elle accepta brièvement de croiser le regard d'Emma. Elle paraissait très surprise par la requête, si bien qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Finalement, elle hocha brièvement le menton et vint s'asseoir de l'autre coté de la table.

« **Mademoiselle Swan, il y a quelques petites choses qu'il faut que nous mettions au clair. Tout d'abord, il serait plus correct de me vouvoyer, car malgré tout je reste votre employeuse.** »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Ensuite, je ne comprend pas votre insistance. Les choses sont plutôt claires pourtant, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce que je compte faire. Me servir de vous. Alors pourquoi ces yeux de chien battu et ces tentatives de dialogue ? Vous avez clairement, depuis longtemps, affirmé ce que je suis, et les bonnes personnes ne sont pas sensées parler aux mauvaises.** »

Emma baissa les yeux sur son assiette, et retint le rire nerveux qu'elle sentait venir. Ces notions de bien et de mal lui paraissaient particulièrement futiles, contrairement à son fils. Elle mit sa faim de coté, ne touchant pas au repas, et répondit :

«** J'avais cru … Vous m'avez dit que vous aviez changé, et je vous ai cru. Vous m'avez dit que vous n'aviez pas tué Archie, et je vous ai cru. Seulement, Gold m'a trompé, comme il nous trompe à chaque occasion, comme il a trompé ma mère. Et quand j'ai appris qu'Archie était vivant, j'ai su que j'avais raison de vous croire. Pour Henry, vous avez changé**. »

Malgré le masque d'indifférence qu'affectait Regina, Emma vit bien que ses mots n'étaient pas inutiles. La reine se redressa et voulut prendre une voix ferme, sans succès :

« **Mais Henry se fiche que je change.** »

Quand elle croisa à nouveau le regard d'Emma, celle-ci comprit pleinement son dilemme, alors même qu'elle ignorait son passé. Elle voulait avancer, reprendre la main. Mais elle craignait de perdre son fils, peut-être même pensait-elle l'avoir déjà perdu. Elle était seule, réalisa brutalement Emma. Pas juste solitaire, mais réellement seule, comme Emma l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Aujourd'hui, la jeune femme avait une famille, des proches sur qui s'appuyer. Regina, en revanche, ne connaissait guère l'amitié et ne gardait de sa famille qu'un fils prétendant ne pas l'aimer. Peu importait qu'elle ait changé, si au final il ne lui restait rien.

« **Henry ne s'en fiche pas** », affirma Emma. Sans réfléchir, elle tendit la main et toucha celle de Regina, reposant sur son genou, avant d'enchaîner : « **Il est juste perdu, et persuadé que les liens du sang sont plus forts que ceux de l'amour.** »

La reine faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Les yeux fixés sur la main d'Emma, elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, confuse. Son envie de repousser Emma avec violence était évidente, mais elle se contenta de retirer sa main.

«** Et se trompe-t-il ?** », demanda-t-elle.

Emma attendit qu'elle accepte de la regarder en face, avant d'acquiescer doucement. Elle tâcha d'ignorer l'agréable sensation qu'avait laissé sur sa peau le bref contact.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Au soir du troisième jour, Emma commença à s'inquiéter pour de bon. Elle s'époumona pour faire venir Regina, qui finit par descendre voir pourquoi elle criait.

« **Aurais-je adopté un chien sans le savoir ?** », demanda-t-elle d'une voix râleuse.

Emma ignora sa pique :

«** Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas me chercher ? **»

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres de la reine qui, les mains sur les hanches, observait sa proie avec une satisfaction non masquée.

« **Oh mais ils vous cherchent. Ils sont simplement sur la mauvaise piste.** »

Elle se détournait quand Emma demanda :

«** Le but n'était pas de les attirer ?** »

La reine se retourna une dernière fois. Les bras croisés, elle fixa Emma avec une telle intensité que celle-ci en fut pétrifiée. Son sourire et son regard dur clamaient le pouvoir qu'elle possédait sur Emma à l'instant présent, et toutes les possibilités qui en incombaient.

« **Que savez-vous de mes objectifs, Emma Swan ?** »

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Emma comptait les secondes. Affalée sur le sofa, elle observait le plafond avec intensité et comptait les secondes comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cet enfermement, dans un endroit qui plus est charmant, et avec pour seule compagnie l'alcool. C'en était à devenir folle. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour un peu de distraction. Même une dispute avec Regina lui aurait convenu.

En revanche, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite quand elle entendit un bruit de porte qui claque. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle perçut un rire victorieux, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre milles, qu'elle se leva d'un bond. Crochet ! Que faisait-il là, et comment était-il parvenu à rentrer de New York aussi rapidement ? Le pirate avait donc plus de ressources qu'elle ne le pensait.

« **Emma, comme on se retrouve !** », s'écria Crochet en entrant dans la pièce.

Emma avait presque espéré que le bouclier magique le garde à l'extérieur, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se jeta pratiquement sur elle, et elle ne parvint à l'esquiver que de justesse, s'éloignant ensuite de lui à reculons. Il agitait son crochet devant lui de façon inquiétante.

«** Je crois que tu me dois un fameux coup sur la tête, charmante demoiselle.  
**-** Non merci, j'en ai déjà eut mon lot** », répondit-elle en désignant sa tempe.

Il l'ignora et attrapa une chaise, dont il brisa un pied. Puis il se précipita à nouveau sur elle, son arme brandit au dessus de lui en cherchant à l'assommer, comme elle l'avait fait quelques jours plus tôt. Emma voulut reculer, trébucha et tomba en arrière, puis en voyant l'arme de fortune lui arriver droit dessus, elle roula sur le coté pour l'éviter. Il continua de frapper au hasard, atteignant sa mâchoire puis son épaule. Elle ignora la douleur lancinante pour se relever un peu plus loin.

« **REGINA !** », cria-t-elle.

Si elle s'était un jour doutée qu'elle aurait eut besoin de l'aide de cette maudite femme !

L'homme revint à la charge et Emma lui attrapa le bras pour le repousser. Il profita de la proximité pour saisir Emma par le col avec son crochet et la ramener plus près. La blonde cria plus fort encore le prénom de sa kidnappeuse, qui daigna finalement apparaître dans un nuage indigo à quelques mètres d'eux.

« **Bon sang, c'est pas bientôt …** » commença-t-elle avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

D'un geste rapide, elle envoya voler l'homme à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son crochet étant resté planté dans la chemise d'Emma et celle-ci étant bien décidée à ne pas le suivre dans son envol, le vêtement se déchira bruyamment.

Déjà Crochet se relevait, bien que courbaturé, et se précipitait vers la sortie. Regina soupira. Elle leva à nouveau la main, et la porte claqua brutalement devant l'homme. Il s'acharna sur la poignée, en vain, et envoya plusieurs coups de pieds dedans avant d'abandonner.

«** Tu ne fais qu'aggraver ton cas. Sûr de vouloir rembourser la porte ?** », lui lança Regina.

Elle était parfaitement calme, aucune trace de colère ne perturbant ses traits malgré le ton menaçant. S'avançant vers Crochet, elle lui fit signe de prendre un siège :

**« Et bien, pourquoi ne pas donner quelques explications ?  
**- **Simple vengeance**, répliqua-t-il du tac au tac.  
- **Mais encore ?** Regina n'était pas dupe.  
- **Je pensais que Rumpelstilskin serait là.** »

Emma observait la scène à distance, debout et hors de portée de Crochet, et cela malgré les divers hématomes qu'elle commençait à sentir. Elle était étonnée de voir la vitesse à laquelle l'homme acceptait de répondre aux questions de Regina. Il paraissait habitué aux méandres du pouvoir.

«** Il n'est pas dans son magasin ?**  
- **Non. Ni en ville.** »

La reine parut pensive.

« **Intéressant ...** », murmura-t-elle à part.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'homme, et d'un geste spontané plongea une main dans sa poitrine.

« **Non !** » s'écria Emma, accourant pour l'en empêcher.

Elle fut stoppée net par le regard froid de la reine tourné vers elle, mais enchaîna :

« **Non, Regina, s'il te plaît. Souviens-toi de ce dont on a parlé. Si tu le tue, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. Et Henry finira par l'apprendre. Veux-tu qu'il te craigne encore plus ?** »

Le tutoiement était revenu, aussi spontané que la main d'Emma posé sur le bras de la reine. Crochet ne faisait qu'observer, le visage crispé par la douleur et les doigts serrés autour du bras plongé dans sa poitrine.

«** Je n'ai pas besoin de le tuer. Je peux me servir de lui. Et si c'est ce que je suis ? Car c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait, Emma.** », cracha-t-elle en réponse. « **Qui es-tu pour me dire ce que je peux ou ne pas faire ?** »

Emma avait cependant nettement perçu la douleur sur le visage de Regina, comme un bref éclair de regret. Emma chercha pour les mots, pour le réconfort à apporter ou même pour un moyen de la faire culpabiliser, mais comprit que la seule chose dont Regina avait besoin était la vérité :

« **Je n'essaye pas de le protéger. C'est toi que j'essaye de protéger.** »

Le choc fut tel que la reine lâcha aussitôt sa proie, qui s'écroula à ses pieds.

« **Me protéger ?** », répéta-t-elle.

L'idée parut la secouer pendant un instant, peut-être même lui rappeler quelque chose, mais l'expression fugace de vulnérabilité peinte sur ses traits s'envola vite. Fronçant les sourcils, elle attrapa Crochet par le col et le traîna à l'extérieur.

Emma la regarda partir, et s'attendait à ce qu'elle ne revienne pas. Mais Regina revint. Elle s'arrêta à la porte, jeta un coup d'œil aux traces violacées apparaissant sur le visage d'Emma et repartit sans un mot. Quand elle revint quelques instants plus tard, c'était avec du matériel de pharmacie.

Elle fit signe à Emma de s'asseoir, puis s'installa à coté d'elle. Sans un mot, elle soigna d'abord la vieille blessure à la tempe, qui risquait de s'infecter à tout moment. Puis elle mit de la pommade sur la mâchoire violette d'Emma. Ce n'était pas grand chose bien qu'impressionnant. Un silence étrange régnait dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par Emma reprenant son souffle par moments.

« **C'est tout ?** », finit par demander Regina, et la jeune femme fut surprise d'entendre sa voix, calme et dénuée de son habituelle froideur.

Elle secoua le menton, et repoussa sa chemise pour lui montrer un autre hématome au niveau de l'épaule. Tandis que la reine appliquait à nouveau ses soins, Emma se rendit compte d'un changement dans son comportement. La reine était gênée. Sa posture était devenue tendue et hésitante, même sa main tremblait légèrement. Emma finit par saisir son poignet et l'interrogea :

« **Que se passe-t-il ?  
**-** Rien** », répliqua aussitôt la reine.

Mais son regard la trahit soudain, ses yeux dérivant sur la chemise déchirée et béante d'Emma. Celle-ci en fut si surprise qu'elle relâcha sa prise. Elle comprit alors l'embarras évident de Regina. En revanche, cela n'expliquait pas les mains peu assurées et le souffle court, qu'Emma percevait nettement.

La reine toucha à nouveau l'épaule d'Emma, là où elle avait reçu le coup, puis descendit jusqu'à l'emplacement du cœur. La jeune femme resta muette. Le contact laissait une sensation étrange sur sa peau, une sensation proche de la frustration. Les doigts appuyèrent légèrement à l'endroit exact où se trouvait le cœur d'Emma.

«** Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur de moi ?** », demanda Regina dans un murmure.

Emma lui rendit son regard scrutateur. Malgré elle, elle répondit avec son honnêteté coutumière :

« **Parce que je ne suis pas un danger pour toi. Il est temps que tu le saches.** »

Regina se leva brutalement, choquée. Elle leva un doigt accusateur vers Emma, ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais s'arrêta net. Puis elle fit plusieurs fois le tour de la pièce, visiblement perturbée. Emma l'observa faire. Elle vint s'arrêter à nouveau face à la blonde, et soudain la tempête éclata.

« **Peut-être pas, mais _je_ suis un danger pour toi. Tu as du mal à comprendre, _Emma_. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable. Alors écoutes moi bien, maintenant. Tu dois avoir peur de moi. C'est ainsi que ça devrait se passer. Et je n'ai pas peur de toi, compris ?** »

Emma ne pouvait retenir un léger sourire amusé. En affirmant ainsi ne pas avoir peur, Regina prouvait exactement le contraire. Elle était terrifiée d'être comprise, et surtout terrifiée qu'on lui fasse confiance, car alors elle n'aurait plus aucune raison de rester seule et plus aucune raison de se garder à l'abri. Elle serait vulnérable.

La reine se jeta pratiquement sur elle. Elle la saisit par ce qu'il restait de sa chemise et approcha son visage du sien, un rictus menaçant aux lèvres.

« **Tu sais que j'ai tué Graham, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne regrette pas ? Que j'ai aimé sentir son cœur tomber en poussière entre mes mains ?** »

Le souffle coupé, Emma la fixait avec des yeux horrifiés. Elle ne s'était nullement attendue à ce type de réaction. Mais elle ne ressentait guère plus qu'une vague rancune. Une rancune ancienne, puisqu'elle avait toujours suspecté la reine d'être coupable, dès lors que la malédiction avait été levée. En revanche, la douleur elle était récente, il s'agissait de la souffrance causée par l'abandon, certes involontaire. Une peine qu'elle connaissait également en présence de Neal, et que le temps ne suffirait sans doute jamais à émousser.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux bien qu'elle tenta de les retenir. Elle repoussa Regina avec rage, mais celle-ci ne se laissa pas rejeter aussi facilement. Fixant toujours Emma, elle vit l'effet de ses mots, observa la douleur se peindre sur son visage. Quand les larmes coulèrent enfin et qu'Emma ferma les yeux pour les contenir, Regina saisit son visage entre ses mains, la forçant à la regarder.

Un bref instant, Emma crut lire la culpabilité sur les traits de la reine. Son expression n'était plus cruelle ou indifférente mais tourmentée. Elle perdait le contrôle de la situation, et s'en rendre compte la paniquait. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner au regret qui menaçait de l'atteindre, ce regret qu'elle prétendait de ne pas avoir. Comme elle se rendit compte qu'il était facile de voir son désarroi face aux larmes d'Emma, elle la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre elle.

Les deux femmes se figèrent pendant un temps, aussi surprises l'une que l'autre. Emma s'était attendue à tout sauf à cela, et Regina avait agi sans réfléchir. Elles en tirèrent toutes deux du réconfort, et tout faillit s'arrêter là. Seulement, alors qu'Emma s'écartait avec embarras, Regina leva une main et la laissa glisser dans la chevelure blonde de sa supposée ennemie. Elle se rendit brusquement compte de son geste et se leva, avant de sortir de la pièce presque en courant.

Emma cessa aussitôt de pleurer, trop choquée pour se laisser aller à sa peine. Elle resta un bon moment immobile, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il y avait forcément une explication logique. Elle savait que Regina la détestait, malgré toutes les tentatives de rapprochements que la blonde, que ce soit dans le passé ou depuis qu'elle l'avait enlevé. La reine n'était pas sensée être capable de ressentir la compassion. Alors pourquoi avait-elle ainsi cédé à un geste aussi protecteur ? La Regina de ce monde était-elle sensible à la détresse des autres ?

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

La faim réveilla Emma. Regina n'était plus venue la voir depuis la veille. Se décidant finalement à l'appeler, elle alla se poster près de la porte et cria son nom plusieurs fois. Comme aucune réponse ne venait, elle s'impatienta et frappa dans le mur pour faire du bruit et attirer son attention. Toujours rien. Or Regina n'avait pas quitté la bâtisse depuis qu'elle y avait ramené Emma, craignant sans doute que son trophée soit découvert et libéré en son absence. La blonde commença donc à s'inquiéter. Elle leva les mains et se prépara à pousser sur le bouclier magique la retenant. Prenant de l'élan, elle se jeta contre … le vide, trébucha et s'étala au sol en grimaçant.

Elle était libre. Il n'y avait que deux explications possibles à ce soudain revirement. Soit Regina avait décidé de la laisser partir, ce qui était plus qu'improbable, soit … elle n'avait plus la force suffisante pour maintenir le sortilège. Emma fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans la trouver, puis monta à l'étage. La voix de la raison ne cessait de la pousser à s'enfuir, mais elle désirait plus que tout savoir ce qui était arrivé à Regina.

Elle la trouva finalement dans la chambre d'Henry. Couchée sur le lit de son fils, encore habillée, elle dormait à poings fermés. Emma s'approcha avec précaution et remarqua plusieurs bouteilles vides au sol. Elle vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et vérifia son pouls, soupirant de soulagement en constatant qu'il était normal.

Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à sortir, mais se figea un instant pour observer Regina. Elle la voyait ainsi pour la première fois, et il était étrange d'imaginer cette silhouette paisible détruire tout sur son passage. D'autre part, la beauté qu'Emma lui avait toujours concédé prenait ici tout son éclat. Ses traits étaient presque détendus, hormis un léger pli à son front révélant l'angoisse dont même le sommeil ne la débarrassait pas.

La jeune femme décida finalement de ne pas écouter sa raison, qui lui criait toujours de prendre la clé des champs. Sa famille pourrait l'attendre encore un peu. Elle passa une main dans le dos de Regina et l'autre sous ses genoux et la souleva. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle était beaucoup trop imbibée pour se réveiller. La portant jusqu'à sa chambre, elle parvint à repousser la couverture et à l'y déposer. Puis, hésitante et embarrassée, elle retira la veste de Regina ainsi que ses chaussures, avant de ramener la couette sur elle.

Son estomac se manifestant à nouveau, elle descendit dans la cuisine, mangea quelques restes trouvés dans le frigo puis remonta voir Regina, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Se remémorant la façon dont celle-ci avait passé sa main dans ses cheveux, vraisemblablement pour la réconforter, elle songea qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle fasse de même, au moins une fois.

Emma leva la main, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du visage de Regina. Elle se ressaisit. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Il s'agissait là de la femme voulant tuer sa mère, mais aussi de l'assassin de Graham et de bien d'autres. Elle ne comprenait cependant pas d'où venait la colère et le besoin de destruction de la reine. Car par expérience, elle était certaine que le mal avait toujours des origines plus lointaines que la simple méchanceté gratuite. Elle-même avait autrefois fait preuve d'une certaine irresponsabilité, et se savait difficilement capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Henry.

Elle acheva son geste, repoussant lentement une mèche de cheveux du front de Regina. À nouveau, elle détailla ces traits qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Durant leurs nombreuses disputes, elle avait eut le temps de mémoriser ce visage parfait. Les lèvres pleines tout juste troublées par une fine cicatrice, les cils épais et noirs, la mâchoire ferme et la peau tentatrice. Emma cessa de réfléchir un instant, et d'un doigt elle suivit la courbe parfaite de sa joue. Deux billes sombres se fixèrent soudain sur elle et elle recula d'un bond.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'écria Regina, avant de grimacer au son trop élevé de sa propre voix.

- **Rien !** », s'écria aussitôt Emma, levant les mains comme la parfaite coupable qu'elle était.

Regina fixa sur elle un regard soupçonneux. Elle leva une main pour toucher sa joue, les sourcils froncés, et se redressa tant bien que mal.

«** Ma tête** ..., gémit-elle à voix basse.  
- **Tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop bouger.** », lui conseilla Emma.

La jeune femme souriait de façon peu subtile, très amusée, mais Regina l'ignora. Repoussant la couette, elle s'assit et fixa Emma.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** »

La blonde resta un moment la bouche ouverte, incapable de répondre. Puis elle la referma, haussa les épaules, évita le regard de Regina et chercha un mensonge plausible.

«** Tu n'as pas changé le bouclier pour qu'il s'applique à la maison entière ?** », demanda-t-elle.

Regina haussa les sourcils, sceptique. Se levant un peu trop vite, elle sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle et agrippa le bras qu'Emma tendit aussitôt vers elle. Celle-ci trouva soudain les mots pour lui répondre, et ajouta :

« **Je voulais m'excuser pour hier, de t'avoir confronté ainsi. Même si je suis sûre d'avoir raison sur le fait que tu as peur de moi. Mais je suppose que je ne suis pas la meilleure placée pour juger les autres.** »

Regina lui jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Tout dans sa posture indiquait la méfiance. Le changement radical de comportement d'Emma indiquait forcément un piège quelque part. Mais Regina avait confiance en ses pouvoirs pour se défendre et se contenta d'ignorer l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle tâcha d'avoir l'air digne tandis qu'Emma l'aidait à descendre les escaliers. Celle-ci se trouvait soudain très bavarde :

« **Crochet est vraiment un idiot, d'être rentré chez toi. Je le pensais plus malin que ça. C'est comme son histoire de vengeance sur Gold … Il rêve un peu trop. Mais dans tout ça, le pire c'est sans doute ma mère. Tu l'aurais vu, elle était dans un état misérable après que Gold l'ait manipulé ... Si Henry revient, est-ce que tu laisseras tomber ta vengeance ?** »

Regina faillit tomber, sous le choc. Elle se tourna vers Emma et secoua lentement le menton comme devant un enfant indiscipliné.

« **Est-ce que tu es toujours comme ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne vais pas tarder à te mettre dehors, toi et tes histoires. Henry ne reviendra pas, à part peut-être pour te retrouver. Même si je t'utilisais pour qu'il vienne, il m'ignorerait sans doute. Rien ne réparera l'image de moi que tout le monde lui a mis dans la tête.** »

Emma l'attrapa par les épaules, l'air déterminée.

« **C'est faux. Avant que Cora ne … avant tous ces événements, quelqu'un a suggéré de … te tuer, et Henry a refusé net. Sans parler de la fois où il m'a demandé de te protéger du monstre.** »

La jeune femme avait l'air si sûre d'elle que Regina se laissa légèrement aller à espérer, un faible sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Emma en fut surprise mais sourit en retour, réalisant comme il était rare de voir la reine arborer autre chose qu'un rictus narquois ou satisfait. Mais ce fut de courte durée, et bientôt Regina repoussa doucement les mains d'Emma et d'un pas un peu plus assuré entra dans la cuisine. Emma la suivit.

«** Si j'arrive à le convaincre de revenir, laisseras-tu Mary Margaret vivre ?** »

Se tournant à demi, Regina n'hésita qu'un instant avant d'acquiescer.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Ce n'est qu'en traversant Storybrooke qu'Emma réalisa ce qu'elle venait de promettre à Regina. Serait-elle capable de convaincre Henry ? Était-elle si sûre de ce qu'elle avait affirmé, de l'amour qu'il portait à sa mère adoptive ? Elle repoussa tant bien que mal ses inquiétudes. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'essayer. À vrai dire, l'échec n'était même pas acceptable. La vie de Mary Margaret en dépendait. Si Regina décidait de la faire payer, alors plus rien ne l'arrêterait.

« **Emma !** », s'écria Henry en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Emma le serra un instant contre elle. Il leva le menton et demanda :

« **Où étais-tu ?  
**- **Chez ta mère. Nous avons eut … quelques discussions**, répondit-elle d'une voix embarrassée.  
- **Elle t'a fait du mal ? Est-ce que tu es blessée ?** »

Emma leva les yeux au ciel.

« **Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'une douche. Où sont David et Mary Margaret ?  
**- **En haut. Et Neal est chez monsieur Gold.** »

Un soupire échappa à la jeune femme. Elle avait follement envie de se poser un instant, de s'asseoir pour boire une tasse de café et de monter se changer, mais l'occasion de parler seule à seule avec Henry ne se représenterait sans doute pas avant longtemps.

« **Écoutes, Henry, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler.** »

Il acquiesça en silence tandis que, d'une main posée sur son épaule, elle le menait jusqu'au lit. Ils s'y assirent et Emma chercha les mots.

« **J'ai pas mal parlé avec ta mère, et j'ai fini par comprendre pourquoi elle se comporte ainsi depuis que je suis arrivée. Non, ne m'interromps pas, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire. Je sais que tu la penses mauvaise et démoniaque, voir même cruelle. Mais dans la vie, tout n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir. Elle ne veut que ton bonheur, elle t'aime, et elle souffre de ton absence. C'est indéniable.** »

Le garçon parut surpris d'entendre Emma parler ainsi. Il ne répliqua cependant pas, puisqu'il comprenait ce que sa mère voulait lui dire. Elle enchaîna :

« **C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu ailles la voir. Elle ne te fera rien, elle n'essaiera même pas de te retenir. Je te le promet. Elle veut simplement passer un peu de temps avec toi … Elle a perdu sa mère et elle est seule. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire ça ?** »

Henry resta un instant sans réaction, fixant Emma droit dans les yeux. Puis il hocha lentement le menton, hésitant. Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle le serra à nouveau tout contre elle, ressentant un soulagement immense.

« **Je vais réveiller David et Mary Margaret. Ils m'ont demandé d'aller les chercher si tu rentrais.** », lui dit-il avant de bondir vers les escaliers et de les monter à toute vitesse.

Quelques minutes passèrent, et Emma se surprit à soupirer. Tout n'était pas réglé, mais la situation prenait un chemin plus sûr qu'auparavant. Peut-être qu'enfin, tout le monde pourrait vivre en paix.

La soirée passa tranquillement, presque comme si les Charming étaient une famille normale. David et Mary Margaret ne cessaient de poser des questions à Emma sur ces trois jours. Ils lui racontèrent également comment ils avaient d'abord été chercher chez Gold, puis sur le bateau de Crochet, qui était vide, puis comment Gold les avait dirigé vers la forêt où il prétendait avoir aperçu une silhouette. Emma ne fit aucune réflexion quand aux manigances du vieil homme, n'ayant aucune envie de faire le lien avec Regina. Certains petits mensonges ne valaient pas la peine d'être découverts.

En fin de soirée, David et Mary Margaret sortirent se promener tandis qu'Emma regardait un film avec Henry. Quand ils rentrèrent, Emma remarqua enfin que Mary Margaret semblait aller un peu mieux. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais paraissait encore quelque peu secouée. Elle prépara du thé pour tout le monde et la petite famille s'installa à table. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant à la moitié de sa tasse qu'Emma commença à se sentir étrange. Levant les yeux sur ses parents, elle remarqua l'expression de culpabilité de David et les yeux fermés de Mary Margaret.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** », demanda-t-elle.

La pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle, et soudain ses parents furent près d'elle, l'attrapant chacun par un bras. Ils la soulevèrent avec douceur, et la guidèrent jusqu'au lit. Elle perdit connaissance bien avant d'y arriver.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Combien de temps resta-t-elle inconsciente ? Quelques minutes, quelques heures ou plus ? Quand elle s'éveilla enfin, sa perception du temps était tellement confuse qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. Mais le mur de la cellule tout près d'elle était bien réel, de même que le matelas dur sur lequel elle était étendue.

« **Emma ? Tu es réveillée ?** »

La jeune femme se retourna sans se lever. Neal, la dernière personne à laquelle elle avait envie de parler, était assis de l'autre coté des barreaux et la regardait avec une expression contrite.

« **Oui, malgré l'impression de m'être faite rouler dessus par un bulldozer**, grogna-t-elle en réponse.  
- **Nous n'avions pas le choix. D'après mon père, c'était le seul moyen de neutraliser ta magie pour un temps.**  
- **Et d'où est venu ce soudain besoin de me mettre hors service ? **»

Se levant pour s'approcher des barres, Neal la fixa avec une expression inquiète.

«** Tu es sous l'emprise de Regina, Emma. Hier soir, après que tes parents t'aient fait boire la potion, père est venu vérifier que tu l'étais réellement, et il a affirmé qu'il s'agissait d'un puissant sortilège. Même lui ne sait pas comment y remédier, donc en attendant, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser mettre Henry en danger à nouveau.** »

Emma resta muette si longtemps que Neal crut qu'elle s'était rendormie. Mais sa voix s'éleva à nouveau pour demander :

« **Est-ce que Henry est au courant ?**  
- **Oui. C'est lui qui … Il a remarqué le premier que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.**  
- **Va-t-en.**  
- **Quoi ?**  
- **Dégages. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de difficile à comprendre ?**  
- **Mais …**  
- **Dépêches toi avant que je ne me lève.** », gronda la jeune femme.

Il obtempéra, sachant très bien que malgré les barreaux elle était capable de lui faire comprendre sa façon de penser. Ses pas s'éloignèrent, puis le silence. Emma se leva un instant, jetant un œil par la fenêtre et constatant qu'il faisait nuit noire. Elle se rallongea, et se laissa aller aux larmes. Comme depuis toujours, ses plans avaient échoué. Le bonheur ne cessait de lui échapper, ses désirs lui échappaient des mains jour après jour.

Elle avait voulu donner une chance à une femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et on l'accusait immédiatement d'être sous son contrôle. Elle ne savait qui haïr le plus. Regina, pour avoir ainsi su passer ses remparts ? Henry, pour l'avoir trahi ? Ou son entière famille, pour être assez idiote pour la croire envoûtée, sur la parole d'un vieux sorcier manipulateur ?

Un parfum familier fit se retourner Emma sur sa couche. Elle était là, entourée d'un nuage indigo se dissipant lentement.

« **Regina ?** », appela-t-elle bêtement.

Emma se faisait l'effet d'une enfant. Mais au lieu d'en rire, la femme se rapprocha avec hésitation. Elle avait pleuré également, à en juger par ses joues humides et ses yeux brillants. La perte de sa mère était encore récente et douloureuse. Levant une main fugace, elle toucha le front d'Emma d'un geste protecteur puis se redressa, les traits durcis.

« **Je vois que tu as échoué**, constata-t-elle avec froideur.  
- **Non, je peux encore y arriver … Ils me croient juste ensorcelée.  
**- **Curieuse d'idée, souffla Regina, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, mais pas si mauvaise.**  
- **Tu n'y penses pas ?**  
- **Jusqu'à présent, je n'en ai pas eut besoin. Mais c'est envisageable.** »

La menace était à peine voilée. Emma se redressa, s'asseyant face à elle.

« **C'est donc cela ? Tu t'es _servie_ de moi depuis le début pour obtenir Henry ? C'est de cette façon que tu nous traites ? Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été juste avec toi, et que j'ai eut tord de te croire capable de tuer Archie, mais si c'est ainsi que tu penses pouvoir être heureuse, tu te trompes lourdement, Regina. Henry n'est d'ailleurs pas un prix à emporter, et je ne suis pas un moyen d'y arriver. Si c'est ainsi que tu me vois …  
**-** Non, **la coupa soudain Regina.** Je ne voulais pas … Pardonnes-moi.** »

Emma acquiesça aussitôt, exactement comme elle l'avait pardonné le soir devant chez Granny. Elle attrapa les mains de Regina, qui se laissa faire, et la tira contre elle. L'étreinte était maladroite, mais d'une sincérité aussi libératrice qu'une bouffée d'air frais. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer de bien-être, et elle pria pour ne pas être la seule à avoir cette impression. Le menton posé sur son épaule, Regina lâcha un soupire puis se mit à parler.

« **Je ne veux pas le perdre. Pas lui. S'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, ramènes le moi ...** »

La reine s'écarta alors brutalement, ses doigts se refermèrent autour du cou d'Emma sans pour autant serrer, et les deux femmes se fixèrent un long moment. Puis sa main retomba, au grand soulagement de la blonde, qui s'empressa de saisir son poignet et de placer sa main contre sa joue. Regina ouvrit des yeux choqués à ce contact. Emma crut même reconnaître l'expression du désir sur ses traits torturés. Prenant peur, elle relâcha sa main et promit :

« **Tu ne perdras plus personne.** »

**_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_**

J'ai remarqué que mon attachement à Regina Mills fausse un peu mon jugement, donc j'aimerais savoir si son comportement reste plausible. Pas facile de la faire diabolique quand on sait qu'elle est brisée (seule Lana sait vraiment la jouer). Allez-y, balancez-moi vos critiques !

J'envisage également de parfois changer de point de vue, Emma étant assez limitée dans certaines situations. Cela vous plairait ?

Merci d'avoir lu ! :). xoxo


	4. Seconde chance

Merci à tous, encore une fois. C'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue, alors n'oubliez pas de "nourrir l'écrivain" !

Je me suis rendue compte que la série m'influence à un point pas possible, ce qui complique un peu ce que j'avais prévu. Mais nous verrons bien où ça nous mène. Peut-être à un tour du coté de Neverland, même si ce n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite.

Je m'excuse pour le temps d'attente, l'inspiration a parfois été aux abonnés absents.

* * *

Regina ne connaissait pas la patience. Toute sa vie, elle avait préféré saisir l'instant présent plutôt qu'attendre le résultat d'années de labeur. En cela, elle était entièrement opposée à sa mère. Pourtant, cette fois, Regina était prête à attendre. Emma lui avait assuré qu'Henry viendrait, et la reine avait pris le parti de la croire. Non pas qu'elle faisait confiance à la blonde, mais elle n'avait pas réellement le choix et ne n'avait pas vraiment envie de forcer Emma – du moins pas pour l'instant, à accélérer les choses.

Mais elle n'eut guère à attendre. En début d'après-midi, la sonnerie retentit et elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre avant de descendre les escaliers en courant. Il était là. Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Ouvrant grand la porte, elle adressa à Henry son sourire le plus chaleureux. Mais venait-il réellement la voir, ou simplement lui demander de lever le prétendu sortilège contrôlant Emma ? Elle eut sa réponse quand le garçon vint se blottir dans ses bras.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Regina. Elle enlaça son fils comme si sa vie en dépendait, le cœur gonflé de soulagement. Quand ils se séparèrent, Henry lui adressa un sourire hésitant.

« **Je suis tellement désolée ...** », souffla-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il hocha doucement le menton, acceptant visiblement ses excuses. Il semblait cependant embarrassé, comme ne sachant pas comment se comporter. Elle lui fit signe d'entrer et il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, avant de demander :

«** De quoi vous avez parlé, avec Emma ?** »

Regina se figea, une pointe de jalousie la saisissant, mais elle tâcha de masquer l'amertume de sa voix en répondant :

« **De choses et d'autres. Elle m'a assuré que tu croyais toujours en moi.** »

Le garçon la fixa longuement, se mordant la lèvre.

« **Maman … Je sais ce que tu veux faire à Snow White, monsieur Gold me l'a dit. Si tu lui fais du mal ...** »

Elle l'interrompit en le serrant à nouveau contre elle et en tentant de le rassurer :

« **Non, Henry. Je ne lui ferai rien, crois-moi.** »

Il leva les yeux, et elle comprit soudain qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Elle n'avait pas cru en lui, après ce jour où il le lui avait demandé, elle avait accepté de se faire manipuler par sa mère, et en vérité il ne l'avait pas pardonné. Il la considérait toujours comme sa mère, mais ne la croyait plus.

Emma s'était trompée. Henry ne voyait guère Regina autrement que comme un monstre, une tueuse de sang froid prête à tout pour le récupérer … y compris tromper tout le monde et ensorceler Emma. Mais surtout, il était persuadé qu'elle tenterait de se venger de Snow White, et sur ce point il ne faisait pas erreur. Elle serait prête à tout pour faire payer sa vieille ennemie. Si une malédiction n'avait pas suffit à empêcher Snow de nuire à Regina, alors elle trouverait autre chose.

S'écartant de son fils, Regina sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours fait, et ainsi qu'elle ferait toujours. Elle ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre qu'elle-même pour obtenir le bonheur.

« **Regina ! Éloignes-toi de lui !** »

David, Neal et Mary Margaret arrivaient en courant. Neal le premier atteignit le porche. Regina jeta un dernier regard désolé à Henry, repoussa le père biologique de son fils d'un geste fatigué, et disparut dans la fumée.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Emma n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce quand Regina apparut à nouveau dans la cellule. Elle se leva d'un bond, surprise, et s'exclama :

« **Regina ? Henry n'est pas venu ? Il m'a pourtant promis ce matin qu'il** …  
- **Oh si, il est bien venu, et pour cela je te félicite.** »

La reine attrapa Emma et l'approcha d'elle, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. La blonde sentit la magie les entourer, de même que le brouillard indigo, et elles se retrouvèrent soudain dans un endroit incongru : à bord du bateau de Crochet. Attrapant le poignet d'Emma, Regina l'entraîna à l'intérieur, la poussa sans douceur dans une cabine et ferma derrière elle. Elle prit également soin d'appliquer une serrure magique sur la porte.

Son changement de plan était brutal mais parfaitement calculé. D'ici peu, elle aurait sa vengeance. Remontant sur le pont, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Crochet qui se tenait à la barre, puis à la côte dont ils s'éloignaient lentement. Ils étaient parfaitement invisibles aux habitants. Le bateau s'arrêta lentement, à distance respectueuse, et Crochet jeta l'encre. Son cœur était enfermé à double tour dans un coffret, caché dans le bureau de la cabine du capitaine, à présent habitée par Regina.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Emma ne comprenait plus rien. Que signifiait ce nouvel enfermement et l'expression déterminée qu'elle avait vu sur le visage de Regina ? Si Henry avait accepté de retourner auprès d'elle, pourquoi alors s'était-elle à nouveau retournée contre Emma ? Roulée en boule sur l'unique matelas de la pièce, aussi dur que le bois, elle ruminait ses sombres pensées quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

Regina, habillée d'une robe digne de ses plus sombres années, s'avança vers elle et attendit qu'elle se lève. Puis sans un mot, elle attrapa son menton et l'embrassa. Emma se tendit, surprise, mais ne la repoussa pas. Elle ferma même les yeux et goûta avec délice aux lèvres de son ennemie. Elle sentit une main lui attraper les cheveux pour la rapprocher, tandis qu'une autre crochetait sa taille. Le baiser était enivrant, mais aussi oppressant, et très vite Emma fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle en eut la confirmation quand la main de Regina se déplaça et vint plonger là où se trouvait son cœur. Sans y trouver la moindre prise, comme Cora avant elle. Emma s'écarta de ses lèvres et de sa main par la même occasion, les yeux écarquillés. Regina avait l'air tout aussi choquée.

« **Peu importe**, souffla-t-elle. **Je n'ai pas besoin que ce soit le tien.** »

Attirant à nouveau la blonde dans son étreinte, elle glissa ses doigts contre sa joue puis le long de sa nuque, et Emma n'eut d'autre choix que de rester immobile entre ses bras, l'échine agitée de frissons. La reine approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et ajouta d'une voix chaude :

« **Merci, Emma. Grâce à toi, j'aurai tout.** »

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Regina n'avait absolument pas prévu de l'embrasser, et encore moins de … bref, ce n'était pas dans ses projets et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle s'était comportée ainsi, qu'elle s'était laissée aller à ses désirs enfouis. Une femme de contenance comme elle n'agissait pas de telle sorte.

Et il y avait cette histoire de cœur impossible à voler. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça auparavant, mais présumait que c'était lié à la nature de « sauveuse » d'Emma, de libératrice de la malédiction. Quelque chose de ce style. Au fond, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, peut-être même était-ce aussi bien ainsi – car malgré ce dont Regina essayait de se convaincre, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait été capable de la tuer. Heureusement, pour ce qu'elle prévoyait, n'importe quel cœur conviendrait.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Elle pouvait sentir le cœur frémir contre elle, dans la poche intérieur de son épais manteau. Ayant abandonné les habits de reine pour revenir à un ensemble plus classique, elle apparut au beau milieu de Chez Granny et fit sursauter la moitié des clients, qui d'ailleurs s'empressèrent de sortir. Granny et Red la regardaient de derrière le comptoir, immobiles et hésitantes. Elle leur adressa son sourire le plus royal et alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre. Elles ne vinrent pas lui proposer de commander quelque chose, mais Regina s'en fichait.

Comme elle s'y attendait, quelques messages envoyés par Ruby suffirent, et une dizaine de minutes passèrent avant que les Charming n'arrivent. Pas de Neal ni d'Henry en vue. C'était une bonne chose, car elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire cela devant son fils. En songeant à ce qu'il allait penser d'elle, elle retint son souffle un instant. Mais sa décision était déjà prise, et même savoir qu'Henry en souffrirait ne suffisait pas à la faire hésiter – il était peut-être temps qu'il connaisse ce que sa mère avait connu.

Elle se leva avant que Snow et David n'arrivent à sa table, sortit le cœur de sa poche et le tint gracieusement devant elle. Le couple s'arrêta, interloqué, et la regarda faire. La compréhension traversa soudain leurs traits.

« **Ce n'est pas … ?** », commença Snow, et Regina acquiesça.

Son visage se tourna en un masque de souffrance, de même que celui de David. Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit. Qu'ils étaient naïfs et crédules, à penser que le cœur de leur fille était entre les mains de la reine alors qu'il s'agissait de celui d'un parfait inconnu.

« **Regina … Prends mon cœur en échange, s'il te plait.** »

David tenta de retenir sa femme, mais déjà elle tentait d'atteindre la reine. Celle-ci recula et fit mine de resserrer sa prise autour du cœur, stoppant net Mary Margaret.

« **Non, tu ne comprends pas. Ce n'est pas ta mort que je veux, Snow White. C'est te voir souffrir exactement comme j'ai souffert.** »

Fixant le cœur, elle enchaîna :

« **Regardes moi la tuer, comme tu as tué ma mère. Je suis simplement moins lâche, je n'ai pas besoin de me servir de quelqu'un pour le faire.** »

Réalisant qu'elle allait réellement le faire, comme elle l'avait fait pour Johanna, David et Mary Margaret s'avancèrent à nouveau, tentant le tout pour le tout en se jetant sur elle. Regina les arrêta en levant la main, formant un puissant bouclier magique devant elle. Puis elle leva la main pour qu'ils la voient nettement et serra l'organe palpitant entre ses doigts. Avec la force qu'elle possédait, il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parte en poussière.

Tandis que ses ennemis de toujours tombaient en larmes devant elle, Regina laissa le frisson de la victoire l'envahir. C'était une vengeance bien meilleure que de tuer Snow White, même si il y avait des chances qu'elle ne garde pas Emma emprisonnée pour toujours – au moins, elle pourrait se rappeler de cet instant de gloire. Elle se souvenait nettement la douleur de perdre sa mère, malgré leur relation particulière, et imaginait aisément celle de perdre un enfant.

Les Charming étaient enlacés, quand elle commença à disparaître. David se leva d'un bond et se jeta contre le bouclier, qui commençait à perdre de son efficacité. Au troisième essai, il parvint à le briser et bondit sur Regina. Il ne rencontra que le sol froid.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Regina passa son entière soirée à s'interroger sur ce qu'elle allait à présent faire. Elle s'inquiétait grandement de la récente absence de Gold, mais aurait été incapable de baser ses angoisses sur des faits concrets. Killian était d'une compagnie très limitée, surtout sans son cœur, et commençait vraiment à la fatiguer. Elle s'était promise de ne pas aller voir Emma avant d'être sûre que les Charming ne trouve pas le navire, mais son impatience devenait insupportable et elle finit par céder à l'envie.

La blonde se leva d'un bond quand la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se planta devant Regina, les poings sur les hanches, et commença à l'inonder de questions. Regina leva les yeux au ciel, refermant la porte avec un solide verrou magique. Elle ne daigna pas répondre à Emma, se contentant de la fixer avec un sourire satisfait. Elle n'avait plus de raison de se retenir à présent.

Emma parut se rendre compte de ce changement. Elle déglutit difficilement, la peur se dévoilant sur ses traits. Regina avait toujours été dominante et provocatrice avec elle. Dès leur première rencontre, il y avait eut cette étrange tension entre elles, qui pour un moment occultait le reste de la pièce. Elle n'avait jamais accepté d'y prêter attention. Ce n'était qu'un des détails de leur relation tumultueuse. Mais à présent, elle se rappelait nettement le baiser de la veille et sa signification douce amère. Regina la voulait, peut-être depuis le début, et ne se rendait qu'à présent compte qu'elle pouvait l'avoir.

Le sourire de la reine se fit faussement mielleux. Elle fit signe à Emma d'approcher d'un geste nonchalant. La blonde la fixait avec suspicion. Elle croyait bien savoir ce qui l'attendait, et cela ne prenait en compte ni douces étreintes ni réconfort. Juste la possession pure et simple, la marque d'appartenance apposée par Regina sur ce qui désormais obéirait à sa personne. Car c'était clairement ce qu'elle voulait, et la seule chose qu'elle pensait pouvoir recevoir d'Emma. En somme, elle voulait faire d'elle son nouveau Graham.

L'impatience de Regina prit soudain le dessus, et elle vint saisir Emma par la nuque, l'embrassant sans douceur. D'abord incapable de réagir, la blonde finit par se secouer et voulut s'écarter. La reine la laissa faire, visiblement étonnée. Mais elle n'abandonna pas aussi facilement. Restant tout près d'Emma, elle descendit sa main jusqu'à sa gorge, y effleura sa clavicule puis laissa descendre un doigt léger entre ses seins. La respiration d'Emma s'emballa et elle ferma les yeux pour résister au désir.

« **Pas comme ça** », supplia-t-elle à voix basse.

Regina suspendit son geste. Elle serra la mâchoire, de colère ou de déception, et tourna les talons.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Snow n'était plus la malheureuse loque qu'elle avait été quelques jours plus tôt. Elle était dévastée, mais se tenait droite et décidée. Depuis près d'une heure, elle ne cessait de parler de vengeance, ce qui était assez choquant venant d'elle. David la regardait tourner en rond, lui répétant que peut-être n'était-ce pas réellement le cœur d'Emma et tentant de la calmer, mais Snow était impossible à raisonner.

« **Si elle n'est pas chez elle, alors elle est sûrement sur le bateau de Crochet. Il faut qu'on essaye à nouveau de monter dessus.  
**- **Neal a déjà essayé, il n'est plus à quai...**  
- **Alors il faut essayer encore. Et où est Gold quand on a besoin de lui ?**  
- **Neal m'a dit qu'il était occupé à essayer de trouver un moyen de sortir de ville librement.**  
- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire de ça, quand cette tueuse nous menace encore ?**  
- **Elle ne nous menace pas, elle...**  
- **David, ouvre les yeux, elle a prétendu tuer ta fille !** »

Snow écarquilla les yeux tandis que David la tenait dans ses bras, et fondit à nouveau en larmes.

« **Elle l'a peut-être... vraiment... Il faut qu'on prévienne les autres... Comment on va le dire à Henry ?** », demanda-t-elle brusquement, s'écartant de son mari.

Celui-ci secoua activement le menton :

« **On ne peut rien lui dire tant qu'on n'en est pas sûr.  
**-** Il a le droit de savoir.**  
- **Il est trop jeune. Il pourrait faire n'importe quoi, tu le connais...**  
- **C'est vrai. Il faut que Neal s'occupe de lui, pendant ce temps.**  
- **Neal ? Sûrement pas. Il en est incapable.**  
- **David, on ne va pas commencer à...**  
- **Ruby s'en occupera.** »

Snow haussa les épaules, lui laissant le dernier mot. Ses noires pensées revinrent la hanter. Elle s'était déjà perdue dans la douleur, et ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement. Au delà de l'envie de vengeance, elle en voulait cruellement à Regina, de n'avoir jamais su la pardonner pour une erreur commise alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Mais la détestait-elle au point de vouloir sa mort ?

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Regina se comportait comme une criminelle en fuite, et en un sens elle l'était bel et bien. Elle se glissait entre les minuscules maisons de Storybrooke, ayant préféré la discrétion au simple déplacement magique, qui risquait de la mettre en danger si les Charming se trouvaient chez Gold. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à la fenêtre du magasin. Gold et son fils, assis sur un banc, parlaient à voix basse. Un rictus se forma sur les lèvres de la reine. Baelfire, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle carte à prendre en compte. Tout comme Belle, elle pourrait aisément s'en servir pour manipuler Gold. Mais pour l'instant...

Elle passa par la porte de derrière. Gold sentit immédiatement sa présence, comme elle s'en doutait, et quand elle entra dans l'arrière salle, lui et son fils étaient debout. Baelfire se plaçait devant son paternel de façon protectrice. S'arrêtant à quelques mètres, elle leur adressa son plus éblouissant sourire royal.

« **Mon cher ami. J'ai cru comprendre que tu espérais briser la frontière de la ville.** »

Le ton employé était très clair : elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il aille au bout de ses investigations. Gold ne ne répliqua pas et se contenta de lancer :

«** J'ai cru comprendre qu'Emma et toi étaient devenues proches.** »

Un sourire moqueur flottait sur les lèvres du vieil homme. Son fils se tourna vers lui, surpris, puis vers Regina, et comprit brutalement ce qu'il sous-entendait. Il fixa la femme, qu'il connaissait à peine, un long moment. Regina lui rendit son regard, aussi inflexible que l'acier. Quand elle vit le dégoût passer brièvement sur ses traits puis la colère et une pointe de jalousie, elle éclata de rire, sans pour autant quitter Baelfire des yeux.

« **Vous vous faites des films, monsieur Gold. D'autant qu'Emma est morte.** »

L'affirmation était brutale et inattendu, et tout deux restèrent muet un moment. Bien que Neal paraissait horrifié, Gold ne réagit pas vraiment. Il se contenta de scruter Regina, cherchant la vérité. Il n'était pas homme à être trompé aussi aisément, réalisa-t-elle, surtout après le nombre de fois où elle avait laissé de faux cadavres derrière elle. Il allait falloir qu'elle rende le mensonge plus croyable.

«** C'est faux !** », s'écria brusquement Neal, mais sa voix brisée laissait sous-entendre qu'il la croyait.

Regina releva le menton avec arrogance, et quand le père de son fils se précipita sur elle, elle n'eut qu'à lever la main pour le repousser. Un soupire de lassitude lui échappa. Tous les mêmes, à se prendre pour des héros. Elle n'eut qu'à avancer d'un pas pour saisir Neal au col et le ramener près d'elle, lui glissant à l'oreille :

« **Tu veux savoir le meilleur ? J'ai profité d'elle jusqu'au dernier instant.** »

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

« **Ils y ont cru ? Tous ?  
**- **Non, pas tous, mais aucune importance. Ils ne trouveront jamais le navire.** »

Emma fut silencieuse un moment, partagée entre un étrange soulagement et la consternation. Elle pria pour qu'Henry ne l'apprenne pas. De toute manière, tout ceci ne durerait pas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Regina comptait faire d'elle, mais était certaine qu'elle ne resterait pas éternellement sur ce bateau avec la reine, et que sans doute d'ici peu elle retournerait avec ses proches. D'ici là, elle n'avait qu'à être patiente.

Depuis la veille, Regina l'avait changé de « cellule », elle partageait à présent la cabine du capitaine avec elle, l'autre étant exiguë et inconfortable. Allongée au pied du lit, elle fixait le plafond en cherchant à comprendre comment elle en était arrivée là. Regina ne répondait à ses questions qu'avec froideur, parfois même d'un ton méprisant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Mais la plupart du temps, elle se contentait de l'ignorer, vaquant à ses occupations à bord du navire et passant de temps en temps la voir, comme on cherche à occuper un animal domestique. Emma s'en lassait déjà. Deux fois, elle avait tenté d'approcher Regina, l'enlaçant par surprise pour lui rappeler ces deux jours chez elle où il n'y avait eut que réconfort entre elles.

Mais la reine l'avait repoussé les deux fois, d'abord avec violence puis simplement avec un regard froid en se libérant de son étreinte. Emma ne savait plus quoi en penser. Elle la voyait encore dans les yeux de la brune, cette folle envie d'intimité et d'affection. La luxure qu'elle avait déployé la veille, probablement pour se convaincre que c'était la seule chose qu'elle espérait d'Emma, n'avait pas suffi à effacer son véritable besoin. Et bien que plusieurs fois encore Emma avait remarqué son expression blessée due au rejet, la blonde était bien décidée à ne pas lui céder.

L'inoccupation poussa Emma dans une réflexion étrange et hésitante. Regina tentait désespérément d'échapper au pardon et à l'affection qu'Emma était prête à lui donner, alors qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'elle espérait sans doute depuis longtemps. Il lui était forcément arrivé quelque chose pour qu'elle se comporte ainsi. Même Emma, ayant pourtant grandi seule et été abandonnée par le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, n'était pas aussi fermée que la reine.

Après avoir établi un plan quand à la façon dont elle allait cette fois l'interroger, Emma alla se planter dans un fauteuil près de la porte et attendit Regina. Quand celle-ci se montra enfin, elle commença sans attendre :

« **Qu'est-ce que Snow White t'a fait ?** »

La reine s'était avancée vers l'armoire, mais se retourna d'un bloc. Elle portait une robe qu'Emma n'avait jamais vu, noire comme l'encre. Après un long moment sans répondre, elle finit par céder à l'envie de lui délivrer la vérité.

« **Elle a causé la mort de l'homme que j'aimais.** »

Emma fronça les sourcils. C'était un bon argument pour lui en vouloir, mais assurément pas assez pour chercher à la tuer.

« **Mais encore ?** »

Regina s'avança vers la blonde et s'arrêta tout près d'elle. Elle la sonda un instant, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Emma l'interrogeait ainsi. La douleur se lisait sur ses traits, tandis que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface.

« **J'ai été mariée de force à son père, tandis qu'elle trouvait le véritable amour.** »

Emma acquiesça lentement, comprenant un peu mieux sa rancune, bien qu'à ses yeux cela ne justifiait pas les malédictions à répétition. Et soudain, les rôles s'inversèrent. Regina fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« **Que s'est-il passé avec Neal ?** »

Emma hésita à son tour. Mais si elle souhaitait parvenir à tirer plus d'informations de Regina, il allait falloir qu'elle se confie également.

« **Il est parti. Il m'a laissé me faire arrêter et jeter en prison, parce que Pinocchio lui a rappelé ma _destinée_.** », expliqua-t-elle en mettant tout son mépris dans le dernier mot.

Le regard de Regina s'éclaira soudain. Elle s'approcha d'Emma, et celle-ci sentit la tension entre elles grandir.

« **Je peux te venger, si tu veux..**. », souffla la reine en se penchant légèrement.

Emma écarquilla les yeux. Quelle genre de proposition était-ce là ? Elle eut bien du mal à répondre, beaucoup trop déconcentrée par la présence de ce corps tentateur aussi près. Réalisant brutalement que Regina la manipulait, elle se redressa dans son fauteuil :

« **Non !** », s'écria-t-elle d'une voix indignée. « **Je veux dire, c'est du passé à présent. Je n'ai pas besoin de vengeance ou quelque chose du genre. Ça n'apporte jamais rien.** »

Regina lâcha un soupire, puis retourna à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, prenant quelque chose dans l'armoire avant de sortir.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Deux jours, cela faisait deux maudits jours que Mary Margaret et David cherchait le bateau. Ils avaient d'abord cherché tout autour du quai à l'aide d'une perche, puis avait pris une barque pour explorer le port entier. Sans succès. Et bien évidemment, Gold était encore impossible à contacter, de même que son fils.

Les Charming abandonnèrent leurs recherches et décidèrent d'aller enquêter chez Regina. En cherchant des traces de passage récent dans la maison, ils trouvèrent du sang sur le tapis, des verres brisés et la chaise cassée... Rien de bien rassurant. Snow ne cessait de penser que sa fille était peut-être bien morte, et pleurait silencieusement. David, aussi solide qu'à son habitude, contenait la souffrance mais n'en menait pas large.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Un miroir entre les mains, Regina observait le couple éploré. C'était une délicieuse satisfaction que de voir Snow souffrir, pas assez cependant pour la réjouir vraiment. Il lui restait une seule chose à faire avant de disparaître de la circulation en emmenant Emma – bien qu'elle n'avait encore aucune idée d'où elle irait. Elle n'avait simplement plus sa place à Storybrooke, et se rappelait encore nettement du regard accusateur d'Henry. Le revoir alors qu'il pensait sûrement qu'elle avait tué Emma serait encore pire.

Serrant les dents, elle repoussa ses sombres réflexions et posa le miroir. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête depuis sa dernière discussion avec Emma, et elle ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de mettre cette idée en pratique. Elle se déplaça par magie jusqu'au milieu de Storybrooke, faisant détaler certains passants. Puis elle rejoignit Chez Granny. Aussi tôt, le restaurant était presque vide. S'installant au bar, elle commanda à Ruby un café. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard noir mais n'essaya pas de la mettre dehors. Il aurait été inutile de tenir tête à Regina, elle le savait très bien.

Elle comptait sur le hasard pour que Baelfire se montre et qu'Henry ne soit pas avec lui, et eut raison. L'homme paraissait si préoccupé qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite Regina. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui et il écarquilla les yeux en la voyant.

« **Qu'est-ce que …  
**- **Du calme, voyons. Je ne suis pas là pour vous réduire en poussière, même si c'est fort tentant.** », mentit-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils, soudain silencieux. Puis il demanda :

« **Emma n'est pas morte, n'est-ce pas ?** »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Regina. Étant donné ce qu'elle prévoyait, il était inutile de lui mentir plus longtemps.

« **Non. Emma n'avait simplement plus envie de supporter l'idiotie familiale des Charming, alors je l'ai débarrassé de ce fardeau.  
**- **Je ne crois pas**, répondit-il en secouant le menton. **Je crois que vous mentez depuis le début, et sur tous les champs. Et si Emma a jamais réellement voulu être de votre coté, ça n'aura été que dans un moment d'égarement.** »

Regina le fixa longuement, la mâchoire serrée par la colère. Comment osait-il ?

« **Est-ce que vous saviez que votre ancienne petite amie m'a laissé l'embrasser ?**, commença-t-elle.** Pas dans un moment d'égarement, non, elle avait plutôt l'air de beaucoup aimer. En fait, je crois même l'avoir entendu dire que vous l'aviez abandonné, ce qui explique que vous ne supportiez pas l'idée qu'elle se tourne vers quelqu'un d'autre, surtout après votre retour triomphant.** »

Baelfire l'écouta en silence. Regina se rendit soudain compte que l'endroit s'était vidé : il ne restait plus que Ruby, les regardant de derrière le comptoir. Elle but une gorgée de son café, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. L'expression blessée de Neal était délectable.

Quand elle comprit que la serveuse avait mis quelque chose dans sa tasse, au goût plus qu'étrange, il était déjà trop tard pour qu'elle recrache. Elle se leva dans un effort pour s'enfuir, commença à invoquer sa magie, mais en vain. Sa vision se brouilla et elle tomba comme Emma avant elle.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

« **Dépêches toi père, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.** »

Gold lui fit signe de se taire et se concentra, les mains levées devant lui. Il sentait très bien le sort de dissimulation, mais le bateau était trop loin. Cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il essayait de l'atteindre avec sa magie. S'impatientant, il fit appel à ce qu'il avait de plus puissant et lança à nouveau le sort. Avec un bruit semblable à un claquement sonore, le navire apparut soudain, à une centaine de mètres de là. Gold tendit la main à son fils, qui la prit, et l'instant d'après ils se trouvaient à bord.

Après l'effet de surprise, Crochet se précipita vers eux, mais Gold l'attendait. Il l'assomma d'un coup de canne bien visé, tandis que Neal descendait chercher Emma. Celle-ci avait entendu le bruit, mais sursauta quand même quand son ancien amant essaya de défoncer la porte... en vain. Enfin, Gold descendit et la déverrouilla par magie.

« **Emma ? Emma, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?** »

Tandis que Neal se précipitait vers elle, la jeune femme se redressa pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et éviter qu'il ne lui saute pratiquement dessus :

« **Non, je n'ai rien. Où est Regina ?** »

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec une expression surprise.

« **En ville. Elle est hors d'état de nuire pour l'instant, et nous n'avons pas encore décidé que faire d'elle.** »

Emma lui jeta un regard noir qu'il ne comprit pas. Tous les trois retournèrent sur le pont, et Neal remonta l'encre avant de prendre la direction du quai. Naviguer un bateau aussi grand tout seul n'était pas une mince affaire, mais avec quelques coups de main de son père et d'Emma il parvint à ne pas s'échouer.

Ils laissèrent Crochet là. Ni Emma ni Neal ne remarquèrent que Gold s'était faufilé dans la chambre du capitaine et que la boite contenant le cœur de Crochet formait à présent une bosse dans sa veste. Ils retournèrent directement chez Granny, mais Regina s'était déjà réveillée et était introuvable. Les retrouvailles avec les Charming furent pleines de larmes de joie, bien qu'Emma ne réalisait pas réellement la situation – elle avait même du mal à s'imaginer qu'ils aient put la croire morte. S'écartant soudain de sa mère, elle demanda :

« **Où est Henry ?** »

Tous se mirent à le chercher des yeux, puis commencèrent à se lancer la pierre les uns aux autres. Neal l'avait confié à Ruby, mais celle-ci avait préféré le repasser aux Charming quand Neal avait annoncé le plan que Gold lui avait suggéré pour mettre Regina hors de jeu. Une fois avec ses grands-parents, Henry avait ruminé longuement avant de sans doute décider que son père aurait besoin d'aide pour libérer sa mère... et il avait habilement échappé à la surveillance des Charming – ce qui en soit n'était pas bien difficile. Tous repartirent aussitôt pour le port, hormis Gold qui déclara ne plus avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec eux et partit.

Neal et Emma échangèrent des regards en biais sur tout le chemin. Elle était embarrassée d'avoir eut besoin de son aide, et ne savait pas vraiment comment le remercier – cette habitude désagréable qu'il avait de vouloir la protéger l'irritait toujours, d'autant qu'elle lui en voulait d'avoir confié Henry à quelqu'un d'autre. Non que Ruby n'était pas digne de confiance … Emma avait simplement besoin d'excuses pour détester son ex, et elles étaient nombreuses.

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Ils parvinrent sur le quai alors que Regina descendait du bateau. Crochet se tenait à bord, mais il ne semblait pas du tout se sentir concerné. Elle ne chercha pas à fuir, bien au contraire, et s'avança à leur rencontre.

« **Où est mon fils ?** », demanda-t-elle avec autorité.

Des regards inquiets circulèrent. S'il n'était pas sur le bateau de Crochet, à la recherche d'Emma, où pouvait-il bien être ? Regina perdit soudainement son calme, levant les mains en l'air avec exaspération et se retenant d'exploser le quai entier.

« **Vous me l'arrachez, mais n'êtes pas foutus de le protéger** », gronda-t-elle.

Neal s'avança, protégeant férocement sa fierté.

« **Si tu n'avais pas pris Emma, il ne serait pas parti à sa recherche. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui nous ferait croire que tu ne le retiens pas à bord ? N'es-tu pas la reine de la manipulation ?** »

Un rictus de haine et de sarcasme étira les lèvres de Regina.

« **Non, mon cher, Snow White est encore plus douée que moi à ce jeu-là.** », répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil moqueur à l'intention de Snow.

Celle-ci se renfrogna mais ne répondit pas. Neal fit un pas de plus, apparemment décidé à confronter Regina. Emma tenta de le retenir, mais déjà il éveillait l'envie de vengeance de la reine quand à la façon dont il l'avait piégé plus tôt. Elle leva la main et d'un geste presque distrait l'envoya voler de coté, un plouf sonore retentissant. Emma retint furieusement le sourire en coin qui tentait de se former sur ses lèvres. Au moins, ne l'avait-elle pas réduit en cendres. Regina remarqua très bien la réaction d'Emma et une brève satisfaction transparut sur ses traits. Elle fut vite remplacée par l'inquiétude à nouveau.

« **Rumpelstilskin** », affirma-t-elle brusquement, la mâchoire serrée par la colère, fixant Emma avec des yeux brûlant.

Neal était revenu à la nage et remonté sur le quai avec l'aide de David. Il se gardait à distance à présent, tremblant légèrement à cause de ses vêtements mouillés.

« **Pourquoi voudrait-il du mal à Henry ?** » demanda-t-il.

Regina lui jeta un regard méprisant.

« **Tu en connais bien peu sur ton père** », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Emma décida de couper la discussion avant que les choses ne dégénèrent à nouveau. Elle n'avait d'autre part pas besoin de preuves pour savoir de quoi Gold était capable, elle était arrivée à cette conclusion par elle-même auparavant.

« **Allons-y, alors** », affirma-t-elle, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de suivre ses parents.

Regina la retint par le bras et l'attira près d'elle. Avant que tous ne se précipitent pour défendre la blonde, déjà la fumée les entourait. Emma accepta d'échanger un regard avec elle, qui dura bien plus cependant – les deux femmes essayaient de comprendre ce que l'une pensait de l'autre, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. La peine et l'inquiétude se lisait sur les traits de Regina, alors qu'Emma n'exprimait encore et toujours qu'une grande confusion et un léger air de défi. Comme aucune ne baissait les yeux, elles se fixaient encore lorsque la fumée commença à disparaître. Mais soudain, un claquement sonore les fit sursauter. La fumée afflua à nouveau, suivie de minuscules éclairs tout autour d'elles. La main de Regina se fit plus ferme sur le bras d'Emma, tandis qu'elles regardaient tout autour dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Par moment, une brève image de l'intérieur du magasin de Gold apparaissait.

« **Emma, il doit y avoir un sort pour nous garder à l'extérieur. Aides-moi.** », dit la brune d'une voix qui n'admettait pas de refus.

Emma ferma les yeux, laissant ses émotions prendre le contrôle à nouveau, et joignit sa magie à celle de Regina. L'effet fut quasiment immédiat. Les éclairs refluèrent, l'air se déchargea de la puissante magie qui les repoussait quelques instants auparavant et la fumée disparut, les laissant toutes deux épuisées mais à destination.

« **Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?**, demanda une voix faussement polie, les faisant toutes deux sursauter et s'écarter brusquement l'une de l'autre. **Oh, ne faites pas les ingénues. Inutile de se cacher.** »

Il leur adressa un sourire obséquieux, et surtout très fier de lui. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent prudemment de l'homme, méfiantes. Regina la première interrogea :

« **Où est Henry ?  
**- **Henry ? Pourquoi diable saurais-je où il est ?**  
- **Ne te moques pas de moi.**  
- **Vous me prêtez des intentions que je n'ai pas, mesdames.** »

Gold recula, avant de leur tourner le dos pour s'éloigner. Emma perdit alors patience, et s'avança. Elle repoussa Gold en passant à coté de lui, faisant trébucher l'homme, et entra dans la partie privée du magasin. Henry n'était pas en vue. Elle chercha dans chaque pièce, suivie par Regina. Quand elles revinrent là où Gold se tenait encore, elles virent le large sourire moqueur qui étirait ses lèvres.

« **Vous me croyez aussi stupide ?** »

Sa voix envoya un frisson courir dans le dos d'Emma, tant elle était lourde de menaces. Regina, en revanche, fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à les faire partir ? Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle attrapa à nouveau le bras d'Emma, plus durement encore, et les deux femmes disparurent, retournant sur le quai.

« **Regina ?** », interrogea Emma, ne comprenant pas son geste.

La brune ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever un doigt pour pointer le navire de Crochet, qui s'éloignait à une vitesse surprenante, trop élevée pour être naturelle. Emma comprit que Regina suspectait qu'Henry soit à bord.

« **On ne peut pas se transporter dessus ?  
**- **Non, pas alors qu'il est en mouvement, on risquerait d'atterrir … en kit.** »

Emma grimaça en imaginant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude, Regina paraissait absorbée dans ses pensées. Emma l'observa, attendant sa décision – elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle lui faisait pleinement confiance pour retrouver Henry. Elle qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à retrouver les gens, sentait que Regina était bien plus capable qu'elle dans la situation actuelle. Et surtout, qu'elle en connaissait plus.

« **Rumpelstilskin a probablement récupéré le cœur de Crochet. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, mais ce manipulateur s'est débrouillé pour que Crochet paraisse toujours être à ma botte. J'aurais dû m'en douter, si le cœur était resté dans la cabine, Crochet n'aurait eut qu'à aller le chercher pour se libérer...** »

Regina ne s'arrêtait plus de parler, rongée par la culpabilité. Emma leva les yeux au ciel et posa une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Elle était partagée entre la compassion, connaissant très bien le sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité de Regina, et le dégoût d'apprendre qu'elle avait cédé à son envie de contrôler le cœur des gens, et cela malgré les efforts d'Emma pour l'en détourner.

Cette fois, ce fut Emma qui les emmena à nouveau chez Gold. Elle fut surprise en réalisant qu'elle n'était toujours pas fatiguée par ces allers-retours, et remarqua qu'elle pouvait sentir le flux d'énergie circuler entre elle et Regina. Elles s'en rendirent compte au même instant, et leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, avec embarras cette fois. Comme elles avaient brisé le sort protégeant le magasin la première fois, elles n'eurent aucune difficulté à y retourner. Gold les y attendait encore. Toutes deux s'approchèrent de l'homme, qui se tenait droit bien qu'appuyé sur sa cane. Il ne semblait pas du tout effrayé.

« **Rappelles le** », ordonna Regina.

Il secoua lentement le menton. Regina fit signe à Emma du menton, et celle-ci commença à fouiller à nouveau le magasin, à la recherche du cœur. Gold et Regina s'affrontèrent longuement du regard, avant que celle-ci ne cède et aide Emma à chercher le cœur. Il était cependant introuvable. Elles revinrent lui faire face, et l'homme se mit à rire. Il s'agissait d'un rire inquiétant, fait de sarcasme et de menace.

« **Tu n'es pas assez puissante, Regina, et Emma l'est encore moins.** »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la reine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Emma, qui comprit ce qu'elle signifiait, et toutes deux levèrent une main ensemble. Regina fut celle qui entama le sortilège, cette fois, et Emma suivit. Invisible et insidieuse, la magie se dégagea des deux femmes pour venir entourer Gold. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'elles n'uniraient pas leurs forces. Des liens intangibles vinrent se resserrer autour de lui, et il lâcha sa cane quand l'air commença à lui manquer. Regina s'approcha d'un pas :

«** Maintenant, dis nous où le cœur est.** »

Un rictus tordit les lèvres de l'homme. Il secoua à nouveau le menton, plus lentement mais avec la même détermination. Regina commença à tourner la main, et un cri de douleur s'éleva de la gorge de Gold.

« **Regina... attends. Non.** », commença Emma, hésitante, sans pour autant baisser la main.

Elles se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un instant, Emma la suppliant silencieusement. Lui cédant à nouveau, Regina acquiesça. Son emprise sur Gold se relâcha légèrement et l'homme prit une profonde respiration. Emma soupira de soulagement :

« **Nous verrons ce qu'il dit face à son fils.** »

_VIVA LA SWAN QUEEN_

Il était plus qu'étrange de voir Gold derrière les barreaux, songea Emma. Elle aimait cependant cette vision assez rassurante ; elle n'avait jamais fait confiance à cette homme, et s'il était réellement celui ayant orchestré l'enlèvement d'Henry, alors elle ne serait pas prête de le pardonner. Installée derrière le bureau du Sheriff, Emma attendait que les autres arrivent. Regina était assise non loin de la cellule, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Elle était dans cette position depuis un moment déjà et Emma se demandait si elle continuait de culpabiliser. Si c'était le cas, il allait falloir que la blonde la secoue un peu : ce genre de mentalité ne les mènerait nulle part.

Mais lorsque les Charming et Neal arrivèrent, Regina se leva d'un bon, parfaitement alerte. Emma eut un sourire en coin. Elle leva les yeux vers ses parents mais ne bougea pas. Neal s'approcha des barreaux en hésitant. Gold était assis sur le matelas et lui rendait son regard sans mot dire.

« **Est-ce vrai ? Tu l'as enlevé ?** » demanda Neal avec une voix hésitante.

Gold ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux, fixant son fils comme s'il ne le voyait pas. Seul un léger tic de sa lèvre prouva qu'il l'avait entendu et combattait son envie de réagir. Emma se demanda s'il regrettait son geste, ou ne supportait simplement pas que son fils lui en veuille plus encore qu'auparavant. L'expression de Neal se transforma en dégoût. Il se tourna cependant vers Emma et pointa Regina du doigt.

«** Attends, Emma … Tu la crois sur parole ? Et si c'était une autre de ses manigances ? Comment peux-tu lui faire confiance ?** »

Emma resta silencieuse également, incapable de trouver une réponse. Elle se rendit compte que Regina la fixait, attendant également de savoir, et la blonde s'éclaircit la voix avec embarras.

« **Pourquoi mentirait-elle, et pourquoi enlèverait-elle Henry sans partir avec lui ?** »

Elle se rendit compte de la stupidité de ces mots au moment où elle les prononça. La reine diabolique qu'on lui avait décrite aurait très bien été capable d'user d'un plan comme celui-là pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Emma soupira. Il était temps qu'elle affirme ce qu'elle pensait juste. Elle se leva, vint se placer près de Regina et prit sa main dans la sienne, sous les regards ébahis de sa famille et de son ex.

Elle repoussa toutes ces idées d'envoûtements, de manipulations et autres idioties qu'ils n'avaient cessé de lui jeter à la figure. Elle n'avait pas besoin des conseils de ses parents ; elle s'était toujours débrouillée seule et continuerait ainsi. Elle se remémora le jour où elle avait interrogé Regina pour savoir si elle avait commis le meurtre d'Artie, et où elle s'était opposée au jugement de ses parents. Les mots lui vinrent à nouveau :

« **Je la connais et je la crois.** »

Elle les observa, et vit la mine déconfite de sa mère, l'expression angoissée de son père et les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension de Neal. Il leur faudrait du temps pour comprendre, mais elle n'en avait cure, puisqu'elle en était à présent certaine il n'y avait qu'une solution à cette situation et à toutes celles qui suivraient. Elle devrait s'appuyer sur Regina, et surtout, elle devrait réparer cette femme qu'elle ne commençait qu'à peine à connaître. Glissant un rapide regard à la brune, elle vit que déjà le changement s'était amorcé. L'ombre d'un sourire flottait sur les lèvres de Regina.


End file.
